Gylden
by Desteny star
Summary: Torn apart, Elsa and Hans lives go separate ways. But little did they know that fate conspired to bring the two back together through a series of events that might help them get their long sought after happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Welcome fellow authors and lovely readers! Welcome to my brand new story called (Drum roll) Gylden! A story about different kinds of love, family, traditions and customs which have long since died out (And for good reason!), but most of all is about love that is meant to be.  
**_

_**Summary:**_

_**A long time has passed since Hans gained redemption and courted Elsa, so much so he took the next step and asked her to marry him. Sadly the engagement was broken because of Agnaar, Elsa's father, who was determined to go to any length's to tear the two apart. Fearing for Elsa and her happiness Hans decided to break the engagement to spare her any further pain and move to the Americas where he adopts the alias John Winters and lives in peace, never knowing or imagining that fate will bring him and Elsa back together. For like the saying says "If you love somebody let them go, if they come back their love is yours to keep"  
**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please read on to your hearts delight and when done please review and let me know what you all think of it.**_

* * *

Fire, warm, comforting, yet destructive and devastating. We hate and fear it, yet at the same time depend and need it.

Sitting down on a chair in front of the fireplace Hans Westergaard rubbed his hands and blew on them to keep warm as he waited for a coach to take him and a couple of others to New york where hopefully he will start a new life.

Looking at the fire Hans memories danced along his head. It had been so long, years in fact, yet Elsa would never leave his head and as of recently she had been haunting his dreams.

Closing his eyes Hans wished things would have been different, he wished to go back to her, but always reminded himself why he broke off their engagement and left in the first place.

Their relationship was not healthy, not for her or him, when had it become that way Hans was not sure, but he knew him constantly worrying and having nightmares about her leaving him for someone better, worrying her father was going to murder him in the middle of the night or giving her an ultimatum.

If that did not happen he could see himself in the future turning into a horrible control freak or worse... turning into his father. It was Hans worst nightmare, to turn into a monster like his father who ruled his family with an iron fist, would beat his mother on a daily basis... he could not let it happen.

Because of that in the end for both his sake and hers, he broke it off, she deserved better than him, he was unworthy of her in every sense. This way she could find somebody who was better and more deserving of her, a prince whom her father would be proud to call son, a brother in law whom Anna would adore, a consort who the people of Arendelle would love.

Yes Hans admitted that maybe he should have talked to Elsa about this, but what was the point? She would always brush it off and it was clear that her father was ready to give Elsa an ultimatum, choose between him or her family and kingdom. It would have crushed Elsa and Hans could not let that happen. He had done so much wrong, he tried to make right, but this... he could not let it happen...

So yes, ending the engagement was for the best.

A win win for all. He hoped in time he would get over it, yes he did in a way moved on, he made a new life in America, friends, people to call family, he rediscovered himself and even found love...

Looking at his bag Hans brought it over and opened it, taking out a book he flipped through the pages till he found a sketch. Gently he stroke the sketch, barely able to keep himself from crying.

The sketch was of a young girl, her hair had a soft curl, her eyes brown and had freckles, she was very ordinary, a plane jane for most, but for Hans she was the most beautiful girl he had ever had the pleasure of being with... he even dared say more beautiful than Elsa.

Soon be heard a bell ring and a driver call "All aboard! Next stop New york!".

Getting up Hans quickly closed the book and put it away in his sea bag before making his way to the coach. There was man standing next to the coach, he probably early thirties, a bit shabby in appearance, he was taking the passengers tickets to verify them.

When the driver took his he nodded and said "Have a pleasant trip Mister John Winters"

With a tip of the hat Hans got on the coach along with 5 other people who were squeezed in. Once they were all in their seats the coach door closed and the coach began to move, making its way to New york.

As it moved Hans looked out his window, as he did memories began to surface, memories of a past he desperately wanted to forget.

* * *

_War was brutal, the Weselton duchy were __not going down without a fight. Worse they had captured a large number of ships and soldiers from the Arendellian forces. They were going to kill all of them, so Hans took a risk, it was stupid, but he could not let the soldiers die, especially Kristoff who was among the ones captured._

_With a few volunteers Hans infiltrated the duchy and by pure luck the tables were turned and not only the Weselton duchy forces were defeated, but they had taken the duchy under Arendelles control._

_It was a big deal for everybody. When the forces arrived back to Arendelle they were greeted by festivities, celebration and cheer followed by a medal ceremony._

_Hans was particularly exited about heading back. For the past couple of years he had been working on getting peoples approval and trust and he hoped that this would finally be more than enough to gain some trust and forgiveness from Agnaar and the people of Arendelle. As he did wanted Agnaars and his peoples approval, for Elsa._

_On a podium in front of a large crowd, Hans stood there with the small group of soldiers who had gone with him to the dangerous mission, Kristoff standing next to him. They waited._

_Walking over to the podium, Agnaar gave a grand speech while Idunna stood next to Agnaar on his right side, next to her was Anna and Elsa stood on Agnaars left side. When Agnaar finished his speech, congratulating the soldiers, he proceeded to give Arendelle medal of honor to each of the soldiers, while personally congratulating them._

_Arriving to Hans, he stood up straight, wanting to see Agnaar eye to eye. Hoping this would be the first step towards a better relationship with his future father in law._

_But, that did not happen... Agnaar just walked pass him, as if he was not there. Gave the medal to Kristoff who stared while saying "Congratulations, I am so proud to have you as a son in law" before walking away._

_Hans stared, it hurt, but he did not let it show. _

_Later on during the party he was left alone in the party. Not that there was much celebration as he could feel the tension in the air. _

_Shaking his head Hans felt that maybe everything he did for Arendelle was not enough... maybe it never will be..._

_Turning around Hans decided to turn in for the night since it was better than being alone the rest of the night._

* * *

_Months passed and Hans though it would get better, but it got worse and when it did he feared for the future..._

_The straw that broke the camels back was test... _

_Yet another test..._

_Hans stared between Elsa and Agnaar who stood before him. Elsa looked so happy that he had passed the test while Agnaar had the face that one would get when sucking a lemon or drinking spoiled milk._

_For months Elsa had been acting so cold towards him for no apparent reason. Ignoring him, pushing him away, showing other men around, the worst was when he would get her gifts and she would smash them in front of him saying how much she hated them or criticize how he looked and his achievements, comparing him to other princes or knights._

_It really hurt but Hans let it go as he though that Elsa must be going through some stress and did not know how to handle it. And in a way he felt that it was some kind of karma for what he did in the past._

_Then one day while he was out on a walk a strange woman approached him. She was beautiful, pleasant and to be honest Hans was flattered by the way she praised him and flirted with him. _

_After a while she asked if he wanted to go with her for a meal. Which Hans declined politely and explained how he was engaged and happy._

_She looked disappointed and pressed but Hans refused._

_For about a week the woman would appear and try to convince him but after seeing it was fruitless she gave up and left him alone._

_Hans though that was that... but boy was he wrong..._

_The next day he had been called in by Elsa, for a moment he wondered why, but as soon as he walked through the throne room doors he flinched as she greeted him with a hug and kiss... the first hug and kiss he had gotten from her in months. _

_Pulling away she explained how everything had all been a test and how he passed. _

_Somehow this made Hans angry, not glad as he just stared at Elsa, unable and even afraid to speak as he knew that if he did he would have some not so nice things to say._

_"__Are you not happy? We can marry now! And father!" She said as she turned to face Agnaar "He has agreed to give you his blessing and accept you into the family as his own son"._

_No... it was a lie... all a lie... this would never stop.. Agnaar would only make more and more tests to get his way... He will do anything even... no.. no Hans could not let that happen.._

_Turning to Elsa Hans stared, bit by bit her smile vanished as she noticed he did not look happy at all before she asked "Whats wrong?",_

_Clenching his fist Hans whispered "Its never going to stop is it?",_

_"__Pardon?" asked Elsa confused,_

_"__These test..." continued Hans "No matter what I do I am just not good enough; Am I?",_

_"__What? Don't be ridicules" said Elsa somehow not stammering as she got nervous as this was not the reaction she was expecting from Hans before she turned to Agnaar and said "Tell him father"_

_Agnaar said nothing, just crossed his arms. When he did that Elsa's eyes widen as she realized that Her father had no intention of keeping his side of the bargain and maybe what she did was all for nothing. As the reality of the situation hit Elsa she realized the test had been rigged.._

_Her father chose it and forced her to go along with it because he knew that no matter what Hans chose or did, he would be angry about the knowledge that she would go along and allow such a horrible test to be performed..._

_The more Elsa though of it, the more dread filled her as she knew should not have agreed to do the test, yet she had gone along with it as she knew how much Hans wanted to win her fathers approval and she herself also wanted her father to approve... _

_But the pain it caused..._

_Turning to face Hans Elsa opened her mouth to apologize and explain._

_But Hans cut to the chase, already making up his mind._

_Looking at Elsa Hans held out his hand "I would like that ring back please", Elsas eyes grew wide, her body began to tremble. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and said "Are you sure this is what you want?",_

_Hans nodded gravely and said "I am for this... this is not right... not for you or me... what we have" he paused and shook his head "Its not healthy"_

_As he spoke each word Elsa's eyes teary, yet she did not shed a single tear as she told herself over and over that he was not serious, he was bluffing at best. Taking the ring off Elsa did it slowly as she was sure he would take it back at any moment now._

_Placing the ring in his outstretched hand Hans closed it and said "Good bye Queen Elsa" with that he turned around and left the room leaving Elsa and Agnaar staring in shock._

_Elsa stared in silence, in her mind telling herself over and over that he was not serious, that he would take it back any moment now while Agnaar shock turned to outrage and began to yell after Hans, about how dare he hurt his daughter, how he is banished from Arendelle and if he is caught in Arendelle he will be killed and such._

_Hans continued his walk, ignoring the threats and such. Yes he knew he hurt Elsa, but it was not as worse as he knew how Elsa would hurt if Agnaar gave her an ultimatum. _

_What he did hurt her... but if Agnaar gave her an ultimatum it will destroy her._

* * *

A jolt snapped Hans out of the memory as the coach hit a bump on the road, the jerk motion causing his flat hat to fall off of his head exposing a fine head of blond hair as golden as a handful of gold coins.

In a panic Hans quickly grabbed his hat and put it on. Hiding his golden locks which once used to be red.

People stared and all Hans could do was sink back to his seat and try to make himself invisible, which of course knew it was not going to happen.

Through the entire trip they all stared at him. Closing his eyes Hans pretended to be asleep in an attempt to ignore their gaze, not that it helped. Instead it made him think how he got the hair in the first place.

* * *

_Panting and puffing Hans ran through the forest. Every now and then he looked back in fear as he was pursued by the Arendelle guards._

_What did they wanted?! He already left Arendelle and was not planning on returning! Had Agnaar not been satisfied with that and instead decided to kill him to make sure he never came back to his daughters life._

_Hans decided he did not want to find out as he kept on running. But he was exhausted, he had been running for days with no food or water and barely any rest._

_Suddenly Hans felt on his leg blinding pain as he fell face first. Looking from the ground he winced as he saw his leg was caught in a bear trap._

_Moving Hans winced every so often as he reached and tried to get the trap open to release his foot with no luck._

_His panic turned to pure fear as he heard the guards getting closer and closer. He was done for that's for sure._

_"__Hum, seems like your in a bind here" heard Hans, looking around Hans noticed a red head man._

_Hans tilted his head at him, this person looked quite odd, dressed like somebody from the old ages, with his red hair and face, he gave the appearance of a sly fox._

_"__Sir, please, help me" said Hans as he continued to try and free himself,_

_"__Oh I would, but I doubt there is anything in for me" said the man rather lazily,_

_"__I have nothing" said Hans as he gestured to himself and it was true. He had nothing but the clothes on his back._

_The man though then said "Tell you what, you serve me for this season and the next and I let you go",_

_"__Okay okay" said Hans, later on he would regret not asking just in case what was the terms but at that moment he was desperate._

_Happy to hear that the man jumped off of the branch and strutted over. With a snap of his fingers the man summoned flames which burned through the trap like butter._

_Hans looked on in shock and awe before the man forced him up to his feet and with a wave of his cloak teleported them to a realm unknown._

* * *

_This was not so bad. Hans though over and over as the days went by. Once his leg had healed he was put to work. _

_He was given chores to do around the home of the mysterious man, just a little cleaning and book keeping, the hardest task however was to take care of a wolf pup and a strange eight legged foal._

_Now this pup had beautiful fur as black as night, was very strong and mischievous too. Always wanted to play. _

_Hans took turns between cleaning and looking after the wolf pup who would get into mischief if he felt that he did not get enough attention._

_The foal was more relaxed and mellow, but needed to be taken out for walks, fed good oats and given fresh water along with being brushed. But overall was easy to take care of._

_Other than that it was great, his employer fed him 3 meals per day, the food and drink was the finest Hans ever tasted and every so often he would get clothes such as boots or cloaks of fur or coats and the occasional pants and shirt. Which Hans took care to leave in a bag and not use it unless necessary._

_By the end of the last season Hans had though of asking if he could stay in service longer but before he could the man who was his employer ran into the home and barricaded the door._

_"__Sir?" asked Hans rather shocked at his behavior, turning the man said "No questions, close your eyes",_

_"__But" began Hans unsure,_

_"__Just do it!" The man ordered._

_Hans flinched before closing his eyes, his muscles tensed as he did not know what to expect._

_He felt the man place something on his head, what it was he was not sure, was hard to tell._

_"__Okay, open your eyes" said the man, opening them Hans looked and almost jumped back when the person held up a mirror to show him his reflection._

_"__Well I say golden hair suits you better than that awful Sif" said the man while Hans stared in shock._

_Immediately his first reaction was to grab the hair on top of his head to tear it off only to find it stuck on his head, not only that but it somehow fused with his scalp turning the rest of his hair the same gold color._

_"__What did you do?!" yelled Hans,_

_"__I had to hide Sif hair somewhere after I cut it off" said the man shrugging as if it was no big deal,_

_"__I... wait... Sif? As if the goddess Sif?" asked Hans as he grew pale with realization,_

_"__Yes" said the man nodding,_

_"__Wait if you... and her... then that means you are..." said Hans as his voice was failing him, his eyes widen in shock as he realized he had been serving the norse god of mischief without knowing it._

_"__I though you knew" said The man now who he knew was Loki when the house shook and thunder boomed._

_"__Its Thor" said Loki in a panic._

_Panicking and horrified Hans admittedly let out an undignified scream which sounded very much like a little girl before grabbing his bag and running out the door, afraid that he would be torn apart by Thor._

_He kept on running till he somehow managed to get back to a town somewhere in the coast of Denmark, from there he took a boat to America where he hoped to spend the rest of his days in peace._

* * *

For the next couple of months after that even though he made it to America Hans was extremely paranoid about the god of thunder shooting a lightning bolt on it for what happened even though he had no fault on it.

Resting his head it was a long journey before he finally made it to New york.

Looking up it was as he expected. Overcrowded, smelly and dirty, but hopefully he could get a job, save up his money then move on to other work in the country.

As he walked around looking for employment he noticed a group of kids taunting and throwing rocks at an old beggar.

"Hey! Stop!" yelled Hans as he ran over and interfered, the kids saw him coming so they screamed and ran off leaving the poor man alone.

"Rotten kids" muttered Hans before turning to the old man.

"Sir?" asked Hans only for the old man to cower and say "Please sir, have mercy on my soul",

"I am not going to hurt you, I want to help" promised Hans as he reached the man flinched, it was then that Hans saw why.

The old man was blind, his eyes were bandaged up in old dirty bandages, his clothes were ragged, torn and dirty which barely clung unto his extremely thin body, his feet were all torn and bloody, as if he had been walking through glass.

In a gentle voice Hans reassured the man as he got him up and helped him walk to an inn. Once there Hans got a room for the two of them, getting the keys he led the blind beggar to the room where he sat him down on a chair.

When the beggar sat down Hans cleaned and bandaged the wounds as best as he could with the supplies he had in hand, when done he cleaned the beggar a bit and gave him some water and bread.

"I am sorry, its not much" said Hans, but the old man shook his head and said "You have given me more than anybody ever has" before he drank some water, easing his patchy and dry throat before asking "Can I ask you your name?",

"Hans... I mean John... John Winters" said Hans, the man seem to give him a strange "look" before asking "Where are you headed?",

"To find work" answered Hans,

"Oh then surely you have no rush, please stay with me for a bit, chat, I have not spoken to anybody in what seemed like ages", Hans was going to refuse as he wanted to go and find work before all the good jobs were taken but decided to humor him, with a nod he sat down next to the old blind beggar.

"So whats your story?" asked the blind beggar "I can tell you have been through a lot",

"Not sure if I could tell you" Hans hesitated,

"Go ahead, I do not judge" promised the man.",

"Alright... I guess it started..."

* * *

_**Fun fact: Sadly this situation is far more common during those times. The men, specifically the father of the family was the one who decided everything and their daughters had to be submissive to it. It is especially true when it came to marriage as sadly back then people did not marry for love, they were married off by their father and family for status and money. This among other things is why Agnaar was so determined to tear Hans and Elsa apart, Anna was spared this because she is not the heir. But sadly this was the fate of many back in those days and a lot of times it ended very tragically.  
**_

_**Authors note: I don't know about you guys but I am not particularly happy with Agnaar, but for now that shall wait as there is much more of the story to reveal. For now I thank you all for reading, did you all like it? Please let me know as your opinions matter a lot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Thank you all for reading the first chapter, hopefully the second does not disappoint.  
**_

_**There is an old saying in spanish that says "Los padres le cortan las alas a sus hijos", basically means that sometimes parents are the ones who destroy their own children, either on purpose or accident. In Agnaars case he used Elsas adoration/adulation and want for the best of Arendelle against her to manipulate her and have his way, little did he know that this will have horrible consequences in the future not just for Elsa, but to those around them. **_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please read on to your hearts delight and when done please review and let me know what you all think of it.**_

* * *

_She was beautiful! Not in the look department but she possessed one of the most beautiful souls and heart Hans ever met._

_He worked at as the store front of a general store when he met her. The hours were long but he was given a bed to sleep on, food and pay, though the pay was small._

_She always came in every day around the same hour, she bought some penny candy and spoke to him._

_They could speak for hours about this and that but soon Hans grew a little afraid of her as it became apparent that she had a crush on him._

_He decided to just be a friend and not lead her on as surely she would get over him. She was only 14 of course._

_But as weeks passed it seems as though her feelings were not going away, even when Hans was honest with her and told her of his past she did not bat an eye at it._

_"It matter not who you were before, its who you are now that counts" she said._

_ Hans was touched by her words, never had he ever been given something so unconditionally yet grew afraid as he did not want to hurt her by saying that he was not interested... and soon he found more to be afraid of when her father Joseph stopped by the store._

_In all honesty Hans imagined himself being shot to death or being chopped to bits or struck with a hammer as Joseph was the iron smith and it showed as he was broad shoulder and full of muscle despite his old age, could easily break Hans in half if he wanted to._

_Sitting down Joseph asked for a drink which Hans gave him, while at the same time somehow managing to keep his hand from shaking. Taking it Joseph nodded and began to enjoy his drink in silence while Hans kept busy in an effort to hide his fear._

_After a while Joseph placed his drink down and said "So, you know my daughter Jane?",_

_"Yes, she is my friend" said Hans calmly as he began to clean some glasses, yet despite this he was panicking on the inside as every single worst possible scenario went through his mind as he knew how far a father will go to protect his daughter from whatever he sees as a threat or danger._

_"Ah, I see" he said before taking another sip of his drink and asking "Have you considered... marrying?", this startled Hans making him loose his composure for a second before saying "I uh, I have not given much though about that, I uh I have just ended a rather bad relationship"._

_"Oh... so you would not consider?" asked Joseph, Hans shook his head no as he was now completely confused, what did Joseph wanted?_

_Nodding Joseph said "My daughter Jane, she is my princess, she is the only thing I have left since my wife passed away and since then I promised I would do whatever to make her happy" with that he stood up._

_Hans began to fear for his life as he was sure Joseph was ready to attack him. Looking around discretely Hans spotted a stool... maybe he could use that to defend himself and smash a whiskey glass or two against Josephs head if needed._

_As Joseph stood up he reached into his pocket making Hans jump to grab the stool in fear that the father brought a gun only to look in surprise when saw... it was not a gun, but a small leather bag._

_Hans looked even more confused when Joseph opened the bag and spilled some silver and gold coins into his hand a s showed it to him._

_"Consider this your dowry" Joseph said as he put the coins back, tied the bag and pushed it over to Hans._

_"Dowry sir?" asked Hans baffled,_

_"Sir, my good sir, would you consider marrying my daughter?" He asked,_

_"I am sorry, there must be a mistake" said Hans shocked, he was 28 at this time, she was barely 14 years old, what parent would want to marry their daughter off to the likes of him?!_

_"No mistakes, she speaks nothing but you day in and day out, she truly loves you" said Joseph._

_Hans bit his lip, he truly could not understand what Jane saw in him. He told her of his past, he had no money or anything to offer and still she loves him... why?_

_"Sir, she could change her mind soon, she is only 14 years old" said Hans softly. _

_Joseph looked down and shook his head "I am afraid that will not happen... she probably will not live long to change her mind about it",_

_"Wait... she will not live? What are you saying?" asked Hans baffled at that._

_Shaking his head Joseph explained "My daughter is ill, very ill, though she does not look like it there is a disease inside of her, its killing her slowly, the doctors think she might not live pass her 16th birthday" closing his eyes he shed a tear or two before saying "All my daughter wants is to be married before she dies and her heart is really set on you, please... I beg of you sir on one knee" he fell on his knee._

_Hans stared as he was put on the spot, in one hand he wanted to refuse, yes he loved Jane but not that, not like Elsa but... how could he deny her her wish when she had been so kind._

_Pushing the sack back Hans said "no need for this, i will do it, no strings attached" taking the money back he looked surprised then said "Thank you John! You have no idea how happy you made me! And my daughter! We will work on the wedding at once!"_

_He left very merrily, Hans smiled a little, happy to be able to help in someway._

* * *

_Sitting down Hans looked confused at a letter he got... it was a wedding invitation to Elsas wedding._

_This hurt, but Hans sighted as he threw it to the fire. He knew that would happen... he was happy she found somebody worthy of her and wished her the best._

_Turning he got up, he had a wedding to plan._

* * *

_"Come on, hurry, you have to meet them" said Jane as she tugged on Hans sleeve and dragged him to the forest._

_The trees were beautiful green, like glistening emeralds hanging from bark which shone like ambers. _

_They went down a path, towards a beautiful lake, so clear it was that the sun shone above it like a mirror and on said lake were swans, six of them._

_Stopping in front of the lake Jake gave a large smile and said "Meet my brothers" as she pointed at the swans who began to swim over, squawking happily._

_"Your brothers?" asked Hans surprised as he looked over to the swans as Jane took out some bread she had brought with her and began to feed it to them._

_"Yes" said Jane then giggled when one swan nibbled on her hair "I helped raise then when their mother died, because of that we are as close siblings",_

_"Their beautiful" said Hans as he went to pet them, only to recoil as one of the swans snap at his hand. When the others noticed they began to make a hissing noise and flapped their wings making Hans back away, once far away they went back to doting to Jane._

_"Sorry, they only like me" said Jane sheepishly as she finished feeding them before getting up, dusting her skirt and walking away with him._

_"Maybe in time they will like me too" said Hans with a smile,_

_"I am sure too" said Jane as they went back to her home for dinner._

* * *

_The wedding came and went, strange enough after the cemony and blessing snow began to fall... on a summer day... but Hans payed no mind as he and Jane left to start their married life.._

_Sure Jane was not Hans true love, but he admitted that she was the closest he ever got._

_They would spend days together, talked, had dinner. Their relationship was close to perfect, he never felt like he was a footnote, he felt secure, happy with her and loved. But most of all he felt worthy, like he did not have to prove himself over and over to have her love._

_He learned more about himself, he felt better and it was all thanks to Jane and he would make sure to show that he loved her in any way he could..._

_Soon the day came, one winter day, Jane got very ill. _

* * *

_Snow fell gently, looking out the window Jane looked outside as she waited for her father and Hans to get back home._

_Soon the two appeared, walking side by side, talking about this and that before they got inside._

_Shedding their coats they were greeted by Jane who ran over and hugged them. They hugged her back before shedding their winter coats and boots before helping Jane make dinner. Sitting down they ate dinner._

_When finished Jane happily asked if they could go ice skating. To which Hans agreed before going upstairs to get the skates._

_Entering the room he shared with Joseph and began to rummage through an oak chest. Yes he and Jane were married, but he would never sleep in the same room as her, in fact he would never kiss her or have her be like a housewife._

_He would hug and hold her hand, escort her to school which she continued to go and every now and then he would give her gifts or do little things for yes he did not love her like he loves Elsa, but he loves her and wants to let Jane know all the time._

_Finding his and janes skates Hans grabbed them and began to walk downstairs and as he did he spoke "Jane, I was thinking, hows about we go back to the coast when summer arrives? We can take a train, enjoy the sights, go to the beach and pier? Hows about-"_

_Hans voice stopped, the skates fell to the ground in a thump when he found Jane on the ground motionless._

_"Jane!" yelled Hans screamed as he ran over and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Hearing his scream Joseph came running in as he had left the home to gather firewood for a minute._

_Looking he also screamed before Hans said "I don't know",_

_"Come on!" yelled Joseph as the two ran out of the cabin, Hans did not even stop to put on his coat and boots as he ran through the snow, following Joseph to the home of the doctor._

_Running and not stopping they arrived to the farm where the doctor lived. Knocking on the door frantically both Hans and Joseph almost broke it down and they screamed and yelled. They stopped only when the elder doctor open the door. _

_At first he was confused till he noticed Jane. Quickly they brought the girl into the home and they placed her on the guest room. Closing the door with the doctor they waited in fear in the living room. Hans paced around, till the wife forced him to sit down so she can clean and bandage up his feet. It was then he noticed they were blue and bloody due to running barefoot through the street and snow._

_Time ticked by, each second felt like an eternity as Hans and Joseph waited to hear from the doctor, praying that Jane would be okay._

_But when the doctor left the guest room he had a sorrowful look in his face, with a sad sight he said "I am sorry..." _

_Both men broke down crying, the doctor comfort them as best as he could before telling them "She wants to see you both individually then have you both in the same room"._

_They looked, gesturing to Joseph he led him to the room. About an hour or so Joseph left the room, so it was Hans turn._

_Entering the room Hans held himself together as he walked over to Jane who was lying on the bed. She was looking out the window._

_"Jane" said Hans, his voice was a bit hoarse, turning to face him Jane smiled and little "John... Hans... seems I am in a bit of a bind" she reached,_

_"I am sure you will be fine" said Hans with a watery smile as he took her hand and held it. She just held his smile, continued to smile as she said "Thank you",_

_"For what?",_

_"For everything, the past few months have been the happiest of my life" said Jane,_

_"And there is still more... in summer we can-", she shook her head and said "Its time, but its okay, I am more than ready to go",_

_"But Jane... your father needs you... I need you" said Hans softly,_

_"No you don't" said Jane then gently she stroke his face "I want you to be just as happy as you have made me, so before I go, I want you to promise me you will move on, you will find somebody to love, marry her, have kids",_

_"Jane...",_

_"Please, don't make me stay longer than I should" Jane asked softly. Sighting Hans nodded and said "Okay"_

_Placing a kiss on his forehead she said "Call my father", nodding Hans walked over to the door and opened it, called Joseph._

_Together they took turns watching Jane till she took her last breath when the sun set._

* * *

And shortly there after her father fell ill.

* * *

_Jane is gone, it was what ran through Hans and Josephs mind. They spent their past few days in monotone, working then eating and sleeping, basically keeping each other alive._

_But soon their schedule would be broken. _

_Finishing work Joseph went to go home but screamed when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Grabbing it he slowly slid to the ground, he opened his mouth to scream but it came out as a whisper._

_Hans had been outside, cleaning and oiling tools when he went to check on Joseph only to yell when he saw Joseph on the ground._

_"Joseph!", getting to his side Hans touched his skin, it was cold, he even looked pale._

_"No no" said Hans in a panic, not Joseph, he had already lost Jane, he could not loose Joseph too._

_Looking around he smiled a bit before looking at Hans he leaned over and whispered "Thank you, you are like the son I never had" then silence._

_"No! No!" Hans yelled before laying him down on the ground gently before running to get the doctor._

_But despite this it was too late... Joseph died..._

* * *

_Heart broken Hans was barely able to keep it together. He never took anything of theirs. He used all the money on their funeral and tombstones... the house he donated to a poor family..._

_He continued to work at the store, took care of the swans, Janes brothers, it was heart breaking to see their hopes rise whenever they saw Hans come by to feed them,__ but be disappointed when Jane was not with him. Soon they followed their sister to the grave. Hans found them by the side of the lake, dead, possibly from heart break._

_Picking them up in a cart, Hans buried then close to Janes tombstone, he was sure they would have wanted it that way... and in truth... he wanted to join them as well as he fell into a deep depression._

_So deep Hans stopped eating or drinking water as he hoped to join Jane and Joseph in the afterlife soon._

* * *

And Hans almost did join them... Till he was saved by a very surprising angel...

* * *

_Days passed, how many Hans was neither sure or cared as he lay his head on a desk and looked out the window. The skin on his face was tight around his bones, his eyes sunk in and dark giving him a skeletal look._

_But Hans no longer cared, they were gone, Joseph and Jane were gone, the only two people who made him feel like he was worth something, that he had a place in this cold and unforgiving world._

_What was he to do with himself without them? How could he move on with his life? Without them he..._

_He just could not imagine living the rest if his life without them... _

_Closing his eyes Hans wished for death to come for him too, so he can be with the only people who truly cared and loved him. Because without them... he had nothing else to live for..._

* * *

_Never ending, it was what Hans felt as he fell into the darkest depth of his mind. Maybe this was it, today he will die. He did not fight it, he welcomed it as he felt the warmth leave his body as he fell deeper into the hole and as he fell it grew darker and darker._

_"Hans!" he heard a voice calling him, _

_"Jane..." Hans whispered, she had come to take him with her... but it was strange, she sounded much older than he remembered._

_"Hans! Don't go into the darkness!" he heard this time louder and more clearly, his eyes snap open as he realized it was not Jane. It was... no... it could not be..._

_Soon he felt a hand grab into his arm, it was so cold it made him yelp before looking up. His eyes widen with shock at the sight he saw..._

_It was a woman, her blond hair was made into a side braid with a few wild strands which moved around wildly due to the fall, her sparkling blue eyes were wide both in sheer panic and determination, she wore a combination dress and suit with pants of icy blue color, the skirt over her pants ruffled and moved all around her as they fell, on her back there were a huge pair of wings made out of ice and snow._

_Only a second, it was all Hans needed as he knew who this woman was, it was Elsa!_

_Moving Elsa got into a comfortable position as she held unto her his arm. With mighty flaps of her wings Elsa moved Hans to a right position allowing her to get a better grip on his arm then shoulder as she did this he stared in shock as she began to fly them up and out of the darkness._

_The more they rose the less darkness there was and color and forms began to take shape before they were standing in a forest._

_With gentle beats of her wings Elsa set Hans down on the ground before she landed in front of him._

_The next minutes or so Hans stared at her in shock and she just looked at him worried, praying he said something, anything._

_"Elsa?" asked Hans in disbelief. Elsa just ran over and hugged him, happy that he was okay._

* * *

_Ever since that night Elsa has appeared in his dreams. Thanks to her and her help Hans was able to overcome his depression and get back up on his feet. After a couple of weeks recovering Hans decided that to heal from the terrible loss... the loss of the only woman who ever loved him unconditionally and the only man who he saw as a father and he in turn saw as a son... That it was best that he to go back to New york, work there for a bit, gather some savings before heading back to living in the country._

* * *

Hans felt his eyes water as he finished telling his story. It had been a while, but he still felt the pain of loss.

Nodding his head the beggard said "I am sorry for your loss",

Hans looked down and said "It hurts but... their in a better place now"

"Have you though about it?",

"About what?" asked Hans,

"Going back to Arendelle? Getting closure?",

"Not going to happen, if I set foot there they will kill me, no questions asked" said Hans shaking his head, he still remembered Agnaars threats and what made it worse was that he did not know where he stood with Anna and Idunna. Yes Anna claimed that forgave him once, but he was not sure where they stood and/or if Idunna would side with her husband. So the chances were that a horrible death awaited him if he went back to Arendelle.

"Oh I am sure you won't be killed, who knows? Maybe you will be welcomed with celebrations and all" said the beggar mysteriously.

"How can you be sure?",

"I just know... do you trust me?".

There was silence as Hans though about it. On the one hand he did wanted closure, but on the other he risked certain death... should he trust this blind beggar?

After a while Hans nodded before saying "Guess I am going to Arendelle, hopefully people will see me as John Winters, not Hans Westergaard"

* * *

Never had Hans had such a stressful travel. When he arrived to arendelle he could not help but keep looking over his shoulder every so often, afraid he would be recognized and sent to jail to be beheaded.

After much asking he got a farmer to give him and the blind beggar some logging in exchange that he did some work and watch a bale of straw. Which was always disturbed every night.

As Hans was getting his lantern ready to go out and guard the hay the old beggars stopped him.

"The thing disturbing the hay is a horse" said the beggard,

"A horse? How-",

"I just know" said the beggars then handed Hans a strange golden bridle "Use this to control the horse and whatever you do.. do not let go"

Hans looked odd before nodding and heading outside.

Once outside he waited, the work was rather boring as nothing happened, in fact Hans began to wonder if the bale was being disturbed by a bunch of kids who were just bored and were looking for some entertainment.

That was till midnight arrived, when it did a loud call of a horse could be heard followed by loud footsteps. Suddenly a huge grayish black horse came charging in, towards the bales of hay. Acting quick Hans jumped on the horse, put the bridel on the wild creature and held on as the horse went berserk and began to kick and run, trying to shake him off. But Hans refused to let go as he held on to dear life.

When dawn approached the horse slow down before stopping all together, when it did it spoke "Good gods, you have a mighty grip",

"Ya... thanks" said Hans out of breath, then his eyes widen as he realized what he heard so he looked at the horse shocked and asked "Did you just talked?",

"Yes I...Wait..." the horses head turned to looked at him, he studied before gasping "Its you! I though I would never see you again",

"Me?",

"Yes! Its me Sleipnir!" Said the horse almost jumping in happiness,

"Sleipnir? I... how?" asked Hans baffled as he gently got off of the horse and took the bridle off of the horse,

"Its been a long time... Me and my siblings miss you and never got to thank you... so here" Sleipnir handed him 3 whistles. One black as onyx, another made out of coral and the last one a platinum whistle.

"If you ever need us please give us a call" explained Sleipnir before he took off into the forest. Hans watched till he could not see Sleipnir anymore.

So going back to the barn Hans slept for a couple of hours before going to speak to the farmer, who was happy to see that the hay was not disturbed. After getting breakfast for himself and the beggar Hans left to hopefully get an audience with Queen Idunna and Elsa.

* * *

_**Fun fact: In the United states back then due to old customs and short life spans (People actually lived longer in the "Old world" versus the new world back then) girls were married off very young. There was even a belief that if a girl died unmarried her soul would be damned and she would return as an evil supernatural being. Of course now a days we know its ridicules, but that was the belief back then for who knows what reason. Also yes Hans married, but it the whole relationship was completely chaste.  
**_

_**Authors note: Gasp, Hans is back in Arendelle! And saw Sleipnir again! Now he will hopefully see Elsa again and when he does what will happen? For now I thank you all for reading, did you all like it? Please let me know as your opinions matter a lot.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Thank you all for reading the first chapter, hopefully the second does not disappoint.  
**_

_**Guest: You made a lot of good questions, hopefully this chapter will bring some answers. As for the wedding invite, was it even a real thing? Did Elsa really get married? Yes Hans got a letter, but never had there been any announcement or any news on the papers and such about Elsa marrying.  
**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please read on to your hearts delight and when done please review and let me know what you all think of it.**_

* * *

Another one? It was all Idunna though as she stared at the man before her. Quite frankly she was not impressed with him.

He looked like any street person, though it was obvious he made the effort to be presentable by being clean and having clothes which were old and ill fitting but did not have patches on them or anything. His hair was a lovely shade of gold and was tied in a low pony tail, never had she seen such golden hair color before.

"So... you want to see my daughter?" asked Idunna,

"Yes, I have to speak to her on a private matter" said the man,

"I am sorry mister?",

"John, John Winters" said the man with a nod,

"Well mister Winters, I truly apologize but my daughter is unable to see you or anybody... not since she was cursed" explained Idunna,

"Cursed? What do you mean?" asked John/Hans worried, the fact that he was not aware surprised Idunna but she shook her head and continued "Yes, so if you want to see her you must pass 3 test",

"What test?" asked John/Hans,

"The first test... you must go to the bottom of the fjord, there you will find a mirror, bring it to me, but beware as the place is being guarded by a terrible water spirit, it will hurt you if your not careful" Idunna said.

With a nod John left silently,

"I won't be seeing him anymore" though Idunna as nobody wanted to take the challenges yet somehow she felt different about this person... he was familiar... but how? Surely she would remember a John if she met one.

Getting up from the throne she walked away into the castle and down the corridors to a room which had frost on the outside.

Opening it with a key only she had she walked in and frowned as she made her way towards her daughter who was sleeping as still as the day they found her.

Touching her hand Iduna proceeded to sit down and read her a book or two. It was the only way she had to deal with it and her guilt.

Over and over Idunna wondered why had she not noticed sooner? What could she have done to make things better?

"Marry a different person perhaps" she though to herself in dry humor before she finished the book and put it aside as she remembered the day she saw Agnaars true colors.

* * *

_"Why did you do that?!" a yell rang through the room. Kristoff never stood up, never yelled or anything, but this time he was too angry not to._

_He stared at Agnaar, Anna and Idunna stood by Kristoff, ready to try an grab the man in case he tried to do anything as it looked like Kristoff was ready to strangle the man._

_"Its only fair" said Agnaar non chalantly "Hans owes Arendelle this and more for what he did, he is not deserving of this medal",_

_"He almost died for Arendelle!" Kristoff screamed at him "He is more deserving of it than me!"._

_Agnaar looked at them in anger then turned to Elsa who stood by, she looked torn between her father and Kristoff, but said nothing._

_"Elsa, do you believe Hans is deserving of it? I personally do not think your would be murderer deserves it... but I want your opinion since he almost killed you" said Agnaar "Your not like your mother and sister, your my wise little girl... right?_

_Elsa looked between the two, conflicted and did not say anything and if she wanted to... Agnaar did not let her speak as he said "See? She agrees with me",_

_"She has not answered! I want to hear it from her!" said Idunna sternly,_

_"She knows what is best for Arendelle" he turned and asked in a sweet yet cold voice "Right? You would never choose anything over your own father and Arendelle, right?"_

_Still not saying anything Elsa could not meet her families eye, her shoulders were shaking a bit as she tried keep herself together._

_Anger filled Idunna as she growled "Anna... kristoff... take Elsa to her room",_

_"But mother-",_

_"Now please" said Iduna in a sweet sick voice._

_Reluctantly Anna did as she was told, but deep inside she wanted to hurt her father personally. With Kristoff help she slowly helped Elsa out of the room._

_Once they were out of the room Idunna let go. Letting Agnaar know exactly what she thougy. She was a mother bear and he was hurting her children. She was not going to stand for it._

* * *

_He was gone, it was what ran through Idunas mind over and over as she sent a search party to find Hans. _

_She had promised Elsa everything would be fine, to just relax and wait, that her mother would talk to Hans and convince him to talk to Elsa..._

_Turning Idunna looked hopeful as she saw the door open, but it dropped in disappointment when she saw Kristoff and worse when she saw the worried look on his face._

_"Whats wrong?" asked Iduna softly, looking around as of to make sure it was just her in the room Kristoff closed the door and said "We need to call off the search",_

_"Why?" asked Idunna baffled, how could he say that?!_

_ Saying nothing Kristoff dropped a bag full of money on the desk and said "Your husband bribed and threatened me to kill Hans if I found him and I am afraid I am not the only one"._

_Idunna stared before she took off running to call off the search in fear. When it was called off and everybody was gathered she proceeded to confront Agnaar. This had to stop, she will not tolerate her soon be ex husbands abusive behavior._

* * *

Reaching she took her daughters hand and whispered "Don't worry... somehow... mama will make things right"

Sure Anna wanted to help, but after a while Idunna forbid her as she wanted Anna to not focus too much on her sister and instead focus on her husband and the new family she will hopefully make soon.

Moving away Idunna moved to a desk where a music box stood. It was beautiful with a mechanical bird on it. It was a replica of a live nightingale Hans had gotten Elsa as a gift several years back. When the bird was going to die of old age they quickly commissioned this box replica for Elsa to keep her spirits up. Not that it worked for after the bird died and after Elsa came back from a strange holiday in america she was more and more depressed.

Winding it Idunna let it play while looking out the window. Hoping and praying that someday her Elsa would wake up and be just as happy as she had been before her father ruined everything.

She gripped her hands in anger as she remembered the note Elsa left behind when she cursed herself with her own ice.

_"I am sorry that this is how it ends. But this has to be done. To my sister Anna, I am so sorry for taking away everything from you, all the attention, experiences, I am sorry for because of me your always pushed back. I want you to be happy and now you will be able to get all the attention that was denied and you won't need to hold back because of me. I want you and Kristoff to redo your vows, have that huge wedding with all the pomp and splendor that you always wanted but could never have because of me dragging you down._

_To my mother, I am sorry for being such a handful. Ever since I was born I have been nothing but a parasite. I hope you will be able to forgive me for it._

_To my father... I am sorry for being a failure. I tried my best, I gave everything for my kingdom but in the end... it was not enough.. and as time passed I find it difficult to be happy and impossible to continue my duties, to continue to try and fail the expectations that were placed on me, to be content._

_Now I see the truth.. the problem in this family is not my powers or what happened... the problem is me... I am the reason why people suffered, I am the one who causes suffering to the people I love..._

_And as such I will take care of it..._

_Please don't worry about me, go on, be happy, enjoy life with no bounds or anything to hold you back. I will always love you all..._

_Signed Elsa..._

_Ps: Make sure Wilhelm and Olga know that I am sorry, I won't be able to be their daughters godmother... but at least this way Wilhelm and Olga will never be separated as the contract marriage between me and Wilhelm cannot happen if I am gone__"_

Idunnas eyes teared up as she remembered but tightened her grip. She was determined to do anything to bring Elsa back and hopefully someday... that day will come...

* * *

Arriving to the dock leading to the fjord Hans paced back and forth as he tried to come up with a plan to get the mirror.

The first plan was to use a boat, but Hans had no boat and even of he did how would he even get to the bottom of the ocean?

Just as he was about to give up Hans remembered the whistles Sleipnir had given him.

Reaching into his pocket he took the three of them out and looked over them. Trying to decide which one to use, before settling to use the coral whistle.

Placing it on his lips he blew on it to be surprised of the sound it made, it was the sound one would get if blowing on a conch and it was loud and deep.

Hans back away when he saw the oceans began to churn and move. Suddenly this huge serpent like monster rose from the depths of the sea.

Its serpent eye looked at him before lowering its head. It spoke in an ancient language yet for some reason Hans could understand it inside its head.

"You called the great midgard serpent" the snake said, its voice was like the ocean somehow.

"Yes, your brother sleipnir gave me this whistle" explained Hans as he showed him the whistle.

"Ah, you are that Hans, my brother speaks foundly of you" said the serpent before nodding and saying "You were kind to us when everybody shunned us, so we will return the favor",

"We?" asked Hans confused, the serpent just lowered his head to reveal a woman standing on top of its massive head. She was both beautiful yet frightening. Half of her face and body was that of a beautiful woman, the other half was of a dead person. She wore a dress of viking era which half of it was fine and the other half was decaying and was shrouded with a dark gray cloak.

She held something on her arms as she walked over and said "I will equip you for whats to come".

* * *

With thanks Hans got on the serpents head while Hela stayed behind on shore waiting for their return.

Quickly the massive snake made its way into the fjord, stopping right at the center.

"I will dive down and retieve the mirror, while I am down you must make sure to protect me from the Noks attack" instructed the snake.

Nodding Hans slid down the body as the snake dove its head and continued to dive down. Holding out a sword which was made out of silver with coral and snake scales decorating its handle Hans eyes scanned around as he waited for the beast to attack.

Just as he had his back turned he heard a splash followed by a loud unhuman yell.

Reacting Hans swung his sword around, it collided with a massive amount of water.

"What tha?" asked Hans before the water became a whole being again, turning into a massive kraken like monster and went back on attack.

Its tentacles moved as it tried to strike Hans but Hans attacked back with swings of the sword and back handles.

With each defeat the nok turned into a different sea creature, each smaller than the last and finally Hans defeated it when it turned into a shark, exposing its weak spot.

Striking it a final time Hans stood back as the creature dissolved into nothing.

Just as it did The world serpent rose back form the depths, looking down at Hans it opened his mouth, dropping a silver mirror unto Hans hands. Holding it Hans said "Thank you",

"It was nothing" said the world serpent went back to shore where a crowd gathered. They all had seen the battle going on and began to cheer as Hans had emerged victorious.

Acting quick Hans thanked the serpent who went back underwater before running away and disappearing on the crowd.

* * *

After giving the outfit back to Hela Hans went back to the Arendelle palace where a stunned Idunna could only just stare as he handed her the mirror.

She was shocked, nobody had ever even dared the first test... yet this stranger not only dared to take it but he succeeded.

"The task is completed" said John/Hans,

"I see... but be warned... this second one is not going to be easy... for you must now go deep into the rock valley of the trolls, where the geysers are and bring me a fire crystal" said Idunna.

With a nod John/Hans left while all Idunna could do was pray that he failed the second test.

* * *

Arriving back to the barn Hans quickly finished the straws and fed animals before making sure that the blind beggar was fine.

He was by the looks of it and they sat down to chat and eat.

When done Hans went to bed on a soft pile of straw. As he lay there he dreamed his usual dream... in which Elsa was there.

* * *

_In it he was on a meadow, there Elsa was sitting in the middle, working on some flowers when Hans approached her._

_"Elsa" said Hans placing his hand on her shoulder. With a smile she turned and got up, greeting him with a kiss on his temple before saying "Was worried you were not going to come",_

_"I always do" said Hans, she stroke his face and asked "Have you been eating enough? You know I don't want you loosing more weight",_

_"Yes I have been eating I sware" promised Hans, he doubted he wanted to go back to how sick he got the last time when he was not eating due to the depression of loosing both Jane and her father... they were dark times... luckily he had Elsa... albietly in his dreams but she did help comfort him._

_"Good, I don't want you getting sick like last time" she chided playfully, Hans chuckled to that then frowned sadly._

_"Whats wrong?" asked Elsa worried,_

_"Your a dream, each night I have to remind myself of it over and over and yet... I just wish that maybe... you were really here..." said Hans sadly, Elsa frowned at this and said "What if I am here?",_

_"Its not possible" said Hans shaking his head "Your asleep back at the castle, your mother Idunna told me",_

_"Hans" began Elsa, shaking his head Hans said "Its fine... I know we cannot really be together, but this has been nice, but at the same time I cannot help but wonder what would have happened if I had not left"_

_There was a pause before Elsa said softly "To be honest, I don't blame you for leaving... if it would have been me in your shoes I would have left sooner",_

_"Its not your fault",_

_"It was not yours either"._

_Shaking his head Hans forced a smile and said "why are we both so depressed about? We have the whole night and we must not waste it being gloomy",_

_"Yes" said Elsa with a laugh,_

_"I was thinking ice skating would be nice, sure we did that last week, but its very enjoyable" said Hans,_

_"You sure? You spent more time falling than skating" said Elsa with a laugh,_

_"I could have gotten better since then" said Hans making Elsa laugh before the two left together._

* * *

Opening his eyes Hans slowly got up and sighted sadly, he was happy to have such lovely dreams, if only the reality of them only being dreams would not hurt him so...

* * *

_**Authors note: Elsa never went through with the marriage! Then... who sent that invitation to Hans? and why? And is dream Elsa actually Elsa or not? Sorry cannot reveal... For now I thank you all for reading, did you all like it? Please let me know as your opinions matter a lot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Thank you all for reading the last chapter, now in this new one we may or may not realize who the mysterious beggar is and Hans will take on the second test, but will he pass?**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please read on to your hearts delight and when done please review and let me know what you all think of it.**_

* * *

Sitting on a crate the blind beggar minded his own business as Hans was busy moving some bales of hay into the barn. Hans could tell that the beggar felt horrible for not being able to help but Hans did not minded as he rather keep the beggar safe than allow him to help and risk an injury.

"So, did you get to see queen Elsa?" asked the beggar after a while, stopping Hans sighted before saying "No and... I was not aware she was under a spell",

"You did not know?" asked the beggar surprised,

"You knew?" asked Hans just as surprised when he heard that,

"Yes, but, based on your past I though you have at least kept contact with Princess Anna or somebody" explained the Beggar, shaking his head Hans said "No, I though it was for the best that I cut off all contact when I left"

There was silence before he beggar said "Elsa loved you you know... she still does",

"How do you know?" asked Hans then added "Its not like you can get into peoples minds and read their thoughts",

"No, I do not have such power son" laughed the beggar "Although I wish I did sometimes", Hans laughed at that too "Don't we all" before he continued his work then stopped, though back and asked "Did you just call me son?",

"I did son" said the blind beggar, Hans looked and asked rather surprised "Why?",

"Why not? You have clothed me, given me shoes and a cane, cleaned me, fed me, taken care of me like a loving son would to his father" answered the beggar then added with a slight tone to his voice "If you do not want me to call you that then I will stop",

"No, no, its an honor, I am just surprised as we barely know each other" said Hans as he continued his work,

"And yet you care for this old fool who deserves no pity" said the beggar,

"Why would you see yourself like that? Its not your fault whatever happened to you" said Hans as he did not want to pry for more information as it was clear that this was something the old man did not want to talk about.

"I did deserve it" whispered the beggar as Hans continued his work, the rest of the day was in silence.

* * *

After work there was dinner and then rest as Hans got comfortable in his usual sleeping spot on the hay.

Gathering some hay and making it into a sort if make shift pillow Hans pressed his head unto it and went fast asleep as he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

* * *

_Soft, warm, it was the first two things that Hans noticed as he pressed his head deeper into it and sighted in contentment._

_Soon he felt a soft hand comb through his hair, slowly peeking an eye open he looked up to find Elsa._

_With a smile she said "Sorry to wake you",_

_"Its fine" said Hans as he went to get up only for Elsa to put a hand on his back and stop him._

_"No, stay there, just for a little bit" Elsa said softly, Hans complied and laid back down, his head on her lap as she placed her arms around his head, cradling it and running her hands through his hair._

_After a while Elsa said "I miss your old hair",_

_"Really?" chuckled Hans surprised,_

_"Yes..." said Elsa then sighted sadly "Did you changed it because of what I said? If you did I am sorry, it is not true, I love your red hair and most of all I love you just the way you are, flaws and all"_

_There was silence, but it was because both Hans and Elsa were remembering. Elsa remembering that past, the horror of the test she forced herself to go through hoping to get what she later learned was a false promise. One of the many things she forced herself to do was criticize Hans appearance and achievements. She knew she should not have done that, she knew that he was already very insecure and the last thing he or anybody would want to hear is the person they love criticizing them in such a way._

_Her very being shivered in disgust as she remembered one of the many things she told him "Your red hair is so garish and ugly, take that other prince for example, he has beautiful blond hair, why can't you have hair like his?" as she said it she pointed at some prince who was visiting during that time. Hans just stared at her, a look of deep sadness in his eyes before he nodded and left without saying a word. It took everything Elsa had not to run after him, apologizing for what she said and to tell him the truth but her father kept her from it, reminding her over and over about the test and that if she told Hans the test would be off._

_Again Elsa believed her father and justified what she did by telling herself that once it was all over her father Agnaar just wanted what was best for her and that once he saw that Hans did change things would be different, but she was wrong.  
_

_"How foolish I was to believe my father, he only cared about himself and what he wanted, he never cared about me at all" Though Elsa bitterly as she ran her hands through Hans hair gently again._

_While Hans was trying hard not to cry. In truth he secretly never liked anything about himself and desperately wished he could be or look like other princes or royalty. So hearing those words from Elsa really did hurt him._

_He admitted he deserved it, but still hurt. Just made him more determined to leave that life behind and start new. He had done everything to make up for what he did in the past, yet it seems that everything he did was not good enough... it never was... and it never will be..._

_"You are a queen... you deserve perfection..." whispered Hans softly,_

_"And you are and will always be perfect for me" Elsa responded softly._

_Hans buried his face on her lap, mostly to avoid her seeing him cry. This was all a dream, it was not real, he wished it was but its not._

_"... So, what did you do when you left? Did you go straight to America or somewhere else?" asked Elsa wanting to change the subject._

_With a deep sight and composing himself Hans turned to look at her and said "You would not believe me if I told you",_

_"Try me",_

_"Alright then... I was employed by Loki as a kind of servant and caretaker... and it was... interesting..." said Hans before telling her some of the events he went through._

* * *

_Past:_

_Grunting and huffing Hans managed to lug all the stuff he got at the market place to cook. In the kitchen he placed it all down on the table before putting it all away._

_As he worked on that the door creaked open and a ball rolled in, a puppy ran after it, batting and playing with it as he chased it around._

_After a while the puppy grew bored and trotted over to Hans. Pawing at his leg the puppy whined, demanding his attention._

_"In a minute" promised Hans then winced as he almost dropped some very delicate items._

_The puppy whined again, this time louder, again it did not get Hans attention as he was engrossed with his work._

_Huffing the puppy began to make its way out when it spotted one of the bags Hans had left on the floor. Nose twitching it walked closer to the bags as it smelled something sweet from it._

_Sticking its head in it began to gorge itself on what was inside, it was sweet, brown and delicious so the puppy ate it all before it began to feel sick._

_Turning it fell to the ground letting some groans and pitiful whimpers._

_Hearing that Hans turned to look only to yell when he saw the puppy laying on the ground, looking just miserable as it groaned._

_"Oh no no" said Hans in a panic as he scooped the puppy up into his arms, it continued to make funny sounds as Hans mind went a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do. Then all of a sudden the puppy coughed before it proceeded to vomit all over Hans._

_It was a nasty, half digested, sticky, brown glob that coated Hans from top to bottom._

_Once that was out of the puppies system it perked up and went back to bouncing around the room leaving Hans standing there in shock of what just happened._

* * *

_"Oh, that is bad" said Elsa as she tried hard not to laugh when he told her that,_

_"No, bad was this other thing that happened" said Hans as he told her another event._

* * *

_Past:_

_Leaves fell as autumn had arrived and at that moment Hans learned the hard way how much the puppy and the foal loved autumn._

_"Hey! Slow down! Don't get separated!" yelled Hans as he chased after the two who were running all over the forest, going through bushes and piles of leaves._

_Managing to catch up to the foal Hans grabbed unto the rope around its neck and pulled gently to slow the foal down, it whined sadly that its run was interrupted but slowed down._

_Catching his breath Hans looked around before he noticed the puppy was gone._

_"Where did-" a loud whine and yowl was heard, it sent shivers up Hans spine before he took off running, looking for the puppy with the foal following close behind._

_As Hans ran the howls and whined and yowls became much louder. It was as if the puppy was in great agony, like it was being skinned alive._

_This prompt Hans to run faster towards the sound of the puppies cries for help. Going through a bush Hans stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the puppy._

_It was running full speed with its tail tucked between its legs as it ran, crying for help, when it saw Hans it made a beeline towards him meanwhile behind him was a gang of angry geese's, all of them honking angrily as it chased, pecked and nipped at the poor puppy for who knows what reason._

_Getting to Hans the puppy quickly jumped into Hans arms as it was sure he would protect him from the geese's wrath._

_Screaming Hans turned and ran away with the foal following as the gang of geese began to chase after them._

_As he ran Hans was prompted to run faster as every now and them some of the geese would catch up and bite him in various parts of his bodies._

_Eventually they made it back to the home where they slammed and barricaded the door._

_For the next couple of weeks they stayed indoors fearing that if they left they would be attacked by those geese._

* * *

_"And this other time" said Hans_

* * *

_Past:_

_Walking through the forest one month after the geese attack Hans was this time with the puppy as the foal was far too scared to venture out after the geese attack._

_As he walked he was engrossed in a new book he found in the house library. It was about a monster which had been created._

_As he moved the pages the puppy was busy playing with the leaves or sniffing around trees before it spotted something up ahead... a rabbit._

_Its nose twitched as it began to get into position and just as Hans turned a page the puppy ran full speed ahead after the rabbit... dragging Hans with it._

_"Yaaa!" yelled Hans as he was dragged down and through the ground. Twigs, rocks, mud and rough terrain, Hans was dragged through all of it as the puppy chased the rabbit._

_"No! Stop!" Hans yelled between yells of pain before the puppy stopped._

_Groaning Hans looked up to find the puppy holding a now dead rabbit in its mouth, looking at him with eyes that said "Please be proud of me"._

* * *

_"What did you do to the dead rabbit?" asked Elsa a bit curious,_

_"We had rabbit stew that night" said Hans as he sighted "I sware that puppy did not look for trouble... it was trouble", that made Elsa laugh "I am surprised you did not loose your temper",_

_"I came close, but it was impossible to be mad at them" said Hans with a light chuckle._

_"I guess I know that you will be able to take care of our children when they come" said Elsa with a light laugh._

_Hans did not laugh back, getting up from her lap Elsa looked at him confused. Not facing her Hans tried to hide the despair in his voice as he said "I have to go..."_

_Then everything faded away..._

* * *

Light snores filled the barn in which the blind man and Hans slept in. Sleeping Hans doing as he was curled up on top of a pile of hay, his head used his forearm as a pillow as he snored slightly. Never noticing a shadow looming over him as it was cast through the moonlight.

Standing over him was the blind beggar. For a moment the beggar watch, his blind bandaged eyes starring but not seeing anything.

With a sad sigh he whispered "Sleep well son" before turning and carefully walking away using his cane not knowing that Hans had woken up from his sleep.

As the beggar walked away from the barn his mind went to the past... and how he got into this predicament...

_I was fine, with people  
who would come into her life, now and again_

_I was fine, cause I knew  
that they didn't really matter until you_

Peeking through the barn door Hans looked and saw the beggar walking away.

"Where is he going?" Though Hans before following the beggar in fear that he would get lost and not be able to find his way back.

As he followed he heard the beggar singing.

_I was not fine, when you came  
and I fought you like it was all some stupid game  
over my daughter, who my family would choose_

_after all this time, I never thought I'd lose_

The beggar sang as he continued his walk, he soon came to a beautiful coast, it was a calm night, the full moons light reflected unto the calm sea.

The sea was calm but the beggar was not, inside he had a huge turmoil of guilt and self hate and in the beggars opinion rightfully so for what he did there was no forgiving.

_It's over... isn't it?_

_isn't it?  
Isn't it over?_

_It's over, isn't it?  
isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
you won and she choose you and they loved you but you left  
It's over, isn't it?  
But can I make it right?_

Getting up the beggar began to play fight as the memory of the events which happened filled his mind. At first he always blamed his daughter love... for everything... it was just easier that way. It was his fault his daughter was sad, it was his fault that wife is angry, always his daughters lovers fault...

But, after a while and what happened... he knew that he had nobody to blame... but himself...

_war and glory, reinvention  
frozen, freedom  
their devotion  
out in daylight, my flaws  
Stubborn, prideful, hypocritical  
Who am I now in this world without them?!  
petty an dull with the nerve to hurt them  
what does it matter it's already done?!  
now I've got to pay for what I've done  
_

If the blind beggar would he would cry, years had been long and hard, he had been blinded yet despite that the beggar felt that never had be seen so clearly. He saw all the hurt and damage he caused to his own family and every day he begged the Lord for a chance to make right what he did wrong.

But even if he did, would he ever be forgiven for the sins he committed?

_it's... over, isn't it?  
isn't it?  
isn't it over?  
it's over, isn't it?!  
isn't it?!  
isn't it over?!  
you won and she choose you and they loved you but you left!  
it's over, isn't it?  
But can I make it right?  
it's over, isn't it?  
__But can I make it right?_

As the night progressed he hoped that the good lord would give him a sign, any sign that things could be made right... that he could be forgiven...

But there was non and the beggar was sure there would be non. While yes he had started trying to make things right by bringing Hans back to Arendelle, but once it was all done what will happen to him?

Will he be forgiven? Cast out? He did not care if Hans never forgive him or even want him 80 feet near him after everything he was put through, but what the beggar feared the most was that Hans still would not love his daughter and want to be with her. But at this rate it was all out of his hands, he set the events in motion and all he could do now was wait and hope.

As he sat there he never noticed Hans who was watching. He already felt pity for the beggar so hearing this made him feel even more as he was determined to help the poor beggar.

After he helped wake Elsa up he will do everything in his power to help the blind beggar be reunited with his family. No matter what it took.

* * *

_Somewhere in the mountains of Arendelle:_

Steam and fire could be seen emerging from pits on the earth.

Looking over it Hans sighted with a bit of nervousness as he scouted ahead to find the best route around such a dangerous area and take it.

After a while he was satisfied before reaching into his pocket and taking out the whistle made put of black onyx. He blew on it, as he did it made a sound that sounded like a wolfs howl.

Putting it away he heard howls from the distance followed by heavy thuds then all of a sudden this massive wolf shows up, it was bug, covered in black fur and red eyes.

The next thing Hans knew the wolf pounced on him and proceeded to lick him, panting happy.

"No, stop ha, please" said Hans between laughs as he was sure the wolf will lick him to death.

"Fenrir stop" he heard, then felt a shove, looking Hela managed to pull Fenrir off of him before saying "I apologize, Fenrir is really happy to see you again",

"I am too" said Hans as he got up and wiped the drool off of his face the best way he could as he did Fenrir lowered himself to the ground to let Hela grab a bag it had on his back.

Once she had it she turned to face Hans and said "I will equip you for battle"

* * *

This outfit is mostly black with red and gold on it, on Hans shoulder he wore a half cape of fur and on said cape the image of a red moon and a good sun was embroidered on it.

It was more lighter than the last outfit, looking at the gauntlet he had on his arm he held thors hammer. Still surprised he asked "How did you get this?", Fenrir whined a little and Hela said "Fenrir and Thor were playing fetch"

Hans eyebrows rose a bit as he tried to imagine the god of thunder playing fetch, but was unable to imagine without bursting out laughing.

With that in hand Hans got on Fenrirs back and held on.

"Be careful, there will be trouble up ahead" were Helas last warnings before they took off. As they did they did not noticed a crowd of people making their way to the area, all of them eager to see if the mysterious stranger would fail or succeed.

* * *

The underground areas where the geysers were was hotter than an oven, not that it seemed to mind Fenrir as he made his way down the tunnels, but for Hans it was almost unbearable.

Wiping the sweat over and over from his face Hans held on as they continued the search for the fire crystals when all of a sudden fenrir stopped dead in his tracks, narrowly missing a good size boulder which fell about 4 feet in front of them.

"What that?" asked Hans as he looked up only to grow pale when he saw the trolls were there,they were hiding through the top of the cave and all of them were armed with good size rocks and boulders they had gathered... for what Hans knew they would do next.

Just as they were spotted the trolls began to toss and throw the rocks and boulders at them, with every intentions to hit them and possibly kill them.

"Run!" yelled Hans as Fenrir took off as fast as possible.

Together the two worked their way down the tunnel, dodging the rocks and boulders thrown at them.

Then one massive one was thrown at them, it was so fast it caught then off guard not giving them time to dodge.

Grabbing the hammer Hans did the only thing he could think off, holding it Hans swung it at the rock with all his might, doubting it would do anything...

Boy was he wrong...

As soon as the hammer made contact with boulder it cracked and exploded in a fury of lighting, the sound of thunder filled the caverns as the rock exploded and its pieces were sent all around.

The trolls dodged the pieces and hid from the ensuing explosion while Hans winced a bit as the sound was so loud his ears rang.

Seeing he was okay Fenrir took off again, this time faster almost knocking Hans off of him due to the sudden movement.

At first the trolls were stunned but then panic ensued as they began to throw boulders and rocks with much more frequency, strength even desperation as it became clear to Hans that they were trying to stop them.

But Hans and Fenrir persisted, Fenrir dodging and Hans using Thors hammer to shield them.

Finally they arrived to a part of the cavern which was unusual, not only it was hot, but the place only had a single pedestal on it and on said pedestal was but a single fire crystal.

Stopping next to it Hans got off of Fenrir, holding a bag designed to carry and hold the crystals fire Hans made his way to grab it only for a troll to come out of nowhere and grab it.

"Hey!" Yelled Hans while the troll made off with the crystal, running as fast as possible.

Both Hans and Fenrir chased after the little troll, going in and out of tunnels to the point it got confusing.

At some point Hans lost track of Fenrir but kept running after the troll as they went out of a tunnel which lead outside towards a forest. If the troll made it to the woods Hans would loose track of it forever.

Knowing this the troll took a moment to look back and taunt Hans only to soon realize to never taunt as all of a sudden Fenrir who had grown bigger than a mountain appeared over the troll making it scream as the wolf head came down, trapping the troll in its mouth.

Getting there Hans sighted in relief as he made his way over and said "Good job Fenrir, I knew you could do it"

Basking in the glow of praise Fenrir lowered itself to the ground, keeping its mouth close and thus keeping the troll trapped.

Walking closer to the mouth of Fenrir Hans said "I know you can hear me in there you little troll! We caught you so hand it over!",

"Never!" Hans heard the rather muffled voice of the troll,

"Okay then, guess I will have to wait to get the crystal at the other end of the wolf" said Hans rather maliciously, hearing this the troll began to panic "You would not",

"Oh but I would" said Hans while smirking at Fenrir who was trying hard not to laugh,

"You bluffing! You wouldn't dare!",

"Try me" said Hans as he moved his hand to gesture to Fenrir to start chewing, barely had Fenrir started to chew when the troll began to scream "Okay okay! You win! Here!".

With much force the troll managed to stick its arm out of the wolfs mouth, the one holding the crystal.

"Thank you" said Hans smugly as he used the bag to take the fire crystal, once it was inside Hans tied the bag and placed it in his pocket, for a moment relishing the warmth it produced before telling Fenrir "You can spit him out now".

Fenrir spit the troll out on the ground, once it was out the troll screamed and ran back into the tunnels, surely to warn his kind what happened while Hans and Fenrir made their way out and back to the barn.

* * *

_Later in Arendelle:_

"It will be fine, don't worry about it" said Anna as her mother paced back and forth on the parlor with worry.

For many years since the test were set out nobody had passed but a single test, nobody had even dared to take even a single test for they knew that the test were either suicidal or impossible to pass and that was the reason why Idunna had implemented them.

It had been Anna's idea, a good way to discourage any and all princes and people who dared to try to get to Elsa in her vurnable comatose state while they waited for Elsa to wake up.

"Are you sure? This John Winters just passed the first test" said Idunna worried, since the met the golden hair man she sensed that he was different from the rest... different yet familiar... why she did not know.. but the very fact that he passed the first test worried her as she wondered what if he somehow managed to pass the second... then the third test? What if he somehow managed to wake Elsa up?

How upset Elsa will be when she sees that not only some stranger dared to touch her but she would be forced to marry said stranger due to it being the reward. It made Idunna regret putting Elsas hand in marriage as one of the rewards even if it was for to make sure nobody dared to ask for her hand or anything till she woke up.

"Don't worry, I warned the Trolls and they agreed to help us by stopping the man" said Kristoff not worried at all,

"Yes... your right..." said Idunna then began to laugh a little as she relaxed "What are the chances he will pass the second test?"

Just as those words were spoken the doors opened as John/Hans was let in. Still dressed in his humble work clothes.

The trio stared at him in shock, all of them mentally praying that he had come to announce he failed the test or decided to give up...

But their hopes were dashed when with a careful hand he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bag, opened it and showed them the fire crystal inside as he said "The fire crystal, just as requested"

For a moment they and everybody who had come in to see what the commotion was about stared in shock.

This stranger had somehow managed to pass the second test!

"I... I... I will call you... for the next test" said Idunna beraly composed. With a bow John/Hans left.

Once he was out the door Idunna fell to the ground,

"Your majesty!", "Mother!" they all yelled as they gathered around the queen who began to howl and scream in sorrow.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Two down and one to go, but something tells me that Idunna, Kristoff and Anna will make it as impossible to pass... Any way I thank you all for reading, but I have to know.. Did you all like it? Please let me know as your opinions matter a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Thank you all for reading the last chapter, now in this new one we won't see a test, but it will reveal a whole lot more.  
**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please read on to your hearts delight and when done please review and let me know what you all think of it.**_

* * *

Looking at the water Hans sighted before dipping his hands unto it and splashing it over his face to wash it clean. When it made contact with his face he shivered a bit as he noted how cold it was.

"Probably a sign of whats to come" though Hans before picking up the water which was on a bucket and carrying it over to the barn where the blind beggar was.

He sat in front of the stove, trying hard not to shiver as he was so skinny the slightest bit of cold was awful for him.

Setting the water unto a kettle Hans accidentally made a loud noise causing the beggar to jump startled and ask "Who is there?",

"I am sorry, though you heard me" said Hans apologetically as he tested the water to make sure it was not to hot or too cold.

When satisfied Hans poured the water unto the bucket and took an old rag before telling the beggar "Got the water ready",

"Must I?" asked the beggar both cheeky and embarrassed,

"Yes, we may live in a barn but that's not excuse to smell like it" said Hans "Promise will be quick and nobody will see", the blind beggar huffed but let Hans do what he wanted.

As he helped the bling beggar take off his clothes for wash the blind beggars mind began to wander as he remembered the past and what he lost due to his own folly.

* * *

_This stranger should not be messed with, it was what Agnaars logic told him and he should have listened, but his pride and anger stood in the way of it as he glared down at some red head stranger._

_His way of dressing was old fashion, no, not old fashion, but ancient, in fact he reminded Agnaar of the vikings with his way of dressing and how his hair was styled._

_The stranger leaned into the cane he was using and said "What are you looking for?",_

_"Non of your business" growled Agnaar in irritation, this man was playing with him, he had that trickster aura about him and Agnaar was not in the mood to entertain him... especially with what happened._

_They took his side! His entire family chose that red head bastard Hans over him! When Agnaar gave them the ultimatum when Idunna and Anna came screaming at him and demanding he bring Hans back and make things right! They shouted at him, picking that bastard over him! Not Elsa, she just burst out crying, but hearing him enforce the ultimatum infuriated Anna and Idunna to the point that he was basically dead to them._

_Being cornered and threatened Agnaar gave in and went to look for the bastard. Yes he will bring Hans back, but he had no intention of making nice or changing his behavior. It was that bastards fault what happened, Hans was the bad guy! Not him! And Agnaar was not going to change that._

_"Come on, I could help, besides you should be honored, its not everyday you mortals are in the presence of a god" said the stranger,_

_"Yes, sure" said Agnaar barely able to hold back a chuckle at the outrageousness of what the man said._

_"Yes, have you never heard of the powerful god Loki? That is me" said Loki gesturing to himself,_

_"Sure and I am Odin" chortled Agnaar,_

_"Welll... your no Odin, but you two have a lot in common" said Loki as he followed Agnaar,_

_"Okay "Loki", I had enough of your joke so can you please stop" said Agnaar as he tried to walk away,_

_"How rude you mortals have become" commented Loki as he heard somebody call him._

_Stopping Agnaar turned to see a woman walk over, she was huge! She looked like a man really as she was so tall and burly, the only reason he knew she was a woman was because of her dress and the way her long hair was made in braids and decorated with flowers._

_"Angrbooa" greeted Loki then frowned when he noticed his kids show up, a girl which was half dead and half beautiful, a foal with 8 legs, a little serpent which was curled up on his mothers bussom and a little wolf pup... the frown was directed at the wolf pup who was carrying a horn in his mouth, wagging his tail proudly as he carried it. _

_"Should I ask?" asked Loki pointing at the wolf,_

_"Oh you know how Fenrir is, he just loves to play hide Heimdall horn with Heimdall" cooed Angrbooa making Fenrirs tail wag more, while they talked Agnaar stared before he burst out laughing._

_"Whats so funny?" asked Angrbooa curious,_

_Pointing Agnaar said "You lot! Okay okay you all got me, now quit the act",_

_"What act?" asked Loki now getting irritated,_

_"Whats going on?" asked Angrbooa confused,_

_"You almost convinced me good sir, but not quite, I mean who would want to be with such an ugly woman and have such ugly girl! And those ugly creatures! Ha! Who would call those things children" laughed Agnaar making the kids sad._

_The snake quickly hid on his mothers hair in shame, the foal hid behind his mother not wanting to show its face, the girl looked like she was going to cry and the little wolf dropped the horn as it began to whimper even Angrbooa looked so sad and ashamed... she knew she was not pretty, neither were her kids, but that was no reason to be rude..._

_While Loki... well his mood was something else..._

_"Apologize.. now" growled Loki, composing himself._

_Composing himself Angaar said "No and as a king I have nothing to apologize for" he soon learned to regret those words._

_The next thing he knew Loki grabbed him by his neck and growled "You listen here you little worm! You may be a king, but I am a god, you are beneath me!",_

_"Unhand me! You crazy! Your-" Agnaar was unable to finish those words as the next thing that happened... it was far too horrible to describe._

_There was a sizzling sound before Agnaae began to scream, when done he was dropped to the ground where he held his face, screaming in agony._

_Still not satisfied Loki walked closer to do more harm, even death but Angrbooa stopped him "Husband no! Leave him be" she pleaded,_

_"He dishonored you and my children! He has to pay!" growled Loki,_

_"Please have mercy, yes he did wrong but killing him won't solve anything" said Angrbooa "Please?"_

_Loki was going to refuse but cave in and sighted before saying "Alright, but I will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget"._

* * *

Agnaar the blind beggar jumped a little when he felt fabric be placed on him.

"Sorry, its your shirt" said Hans, nodding Agnaar moved his hands, trying to button up his shirt, Hans helped by guiding his hands to where the buttons were so he could button then up on his own.

When done dressing Hans handed him his cane, which was one Hans made from a nice oak branch he found and carved and whittled at it till it became a rather impressive cane.

"So when is the next test?" asked Agnaar,

"Not sure, Queen Idunna told me she would call me when the time was right" said Hans.

There was silence before Agnaar suggested "You could tell her who you are... maybe she would let you see Elsa without taking the test",

"I doubt it" snorted Hans as she shook his head,

"Why not?" asked Agnaar,

"For all I know Elsa is in the state she is now because of me, because of the pain I caused her" said Hans then sighted sadly "I left because I wanted to spare her the pain she would feel if she ever had to choose between her family and the kingdom or me"

Agnaar frowned, he was so grateful he did not have eyes for if he did he would be crying at the shame he felt.

Ever since they ran into each other Agnaar had realized what a fool he had been. He had not only caused his families unhappiness but he caused his daughter great grief and the loss of her chance at love, he had torn down this young man so much due to his own insecurities.

At that moment all Agnaar wanted was to grab Hans by the shoulders, look him straight in the eye, tell him who he was and that he was wrong, that he was wrong about everything, how sorry he was, that Hans was more than worthy of his daughter and that he was proud to have him as a son in law... but Agnaar could not... he was afraid of what would happen if Hans found out that the kind yet poor elderly blind beggar had been the very same man who tore him down...

So Agnaar opted for something else... "You know you are worthy of her love and hand..."

Hans looked down and said "I doubt it...",

"Trust me I know... and for proof... you changed, you changed for her, you went through all those test for her, you let her go to spare her pain and now your going through all this effort to try and see her when nobody else even bothered to try... all this says a lot about you" said Agnaar as he reached out to place his hand on Hans shoulder, but caught only air.

Hans stared before meeting half way and taking his hand unto his and said "Thank you"

Agnaar nodded, as he did he had hope that the damage done would be fixed.

* * *

_Night was always something Hans looked forward to as he could dream and in said dream he was always happy to see Elsa, even if the aftermath was always bittersweet for he knew it was all a dream and not real... that she was never really there... it was all in his head._

_Yet Hans was glad as when he opened his eyes to find that he was in front of a large medieval stone castle which looked like something out of the arthurian legends._

_"Wonder what she has planned" though Hans as he made his way into the castle and up some stairs, as he walked some doors opened by themselves, leading him down a path and finally into a large room._

_The large room had a long table, said table was full of all manner fruit, sweets, meats and drink, decorated with silver and silver plates, a massive fireplace was set on the back giving it a romantic feel._

_"You are late" he heard, looking he found Elsa waiting for him, she sat at the opposite end of the table, she was dressed in typical medieval attire and at that moment Hans realized he too was dressed in similar fashion._

_He chuckled and said "I apologize" before taking a seat._

_This scene did not surprise him as he knew deep down Elsa did like the whole romance of these settings and so forth. He too himself liked it and as a child he longed to be able to be a knight in his own story._

_"Not like that ever happened" though Hans glumly "I am not a knight, if anything I am the evil warlock of the story"_

_Looking down Hans picked on the plate a bit before Elsa noticed and asked "Is something wrong?",_

_"Nothing..." whispered Hans then forced a smile and said "Was thinking of our first date here",_

_"Oh yes, I am surprised you said yes" said Elsa smiling back,_

_"I will always say yes, your my weakness" said Hans "You could tell me to jump off a cliff and I will"._

_As they both remembered that day fondly._

* * *

_He fell, but the fall down the darkness did not scare Hans as he remained calm. _

_Suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and his fall stopped. Instinctively Hans reached and grabbed the hand pulling close and looking._

_He smiled at Elsa as there was a burst of color all around as the fall stop. There was clouds, stars and colors all around, as if they were inside the aurora borealis._

_Yet despite the beauty all around Hans full attention was focused on Elsa, she wore a beautiful white dress, it shone, sparkled and even had some glints of colors when she moved, it was as if she was wearing a diamond for a dress._

_Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
_

_Holding her hand Hans began to move her into a waltz. There were no words spoken and there was no need as Elsa and Hans sentiments were expressed in the way they moved, they held one another._

_Hans:_

_So this love  
Mmm mmm mmm  
So this love  
So this is what makes life divine  
_

_Despite the years apart, despite everything that happened, the love was still there and in truth, they never stopped loving, missing and pinning for one another._

_Elsa:_

_I'm all aglow and now I know_

_Hans:_

_And now I know  
_

_Together:_

_The key to our heaven is mine  
_

_The dance stopped and they took a walk, the aurora borealis was a bridge which led to the sky, towards the moon._

_The moon had structures on it, like a beautiful neo classical greek style, white marble columns, pagodas, fountains and bridges._

_Elsa:_

_My heart has wings _

_Mmm mmm mmm  
_

_and I can fly_

_Together:_

_I'll touch every star in the sky  
_

_They continued to dance through the magical dream world which was created, their own little place, where they could be together even if it was for a little while._

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Arriving to a large lake fountain Elsa took a step and walked on the water, Hans hesitated before following her, still holding her hand._

_Once they were in the very center Elsa took Hans free hand and then pressed herself against him, wrapping his arms he held her close, never wanting to let go._

_Mmm mmm mmm  
So this is love  
_

* * *

_The smile left Hans face as hurt gathered and said "It was a dream",_

_"Yes, it felt like a dream" said Elsa with a smile, Hans shook his head sadly "It was a dream... so is this",_

_"Hans?" asked Elsa worried, fearful even._

_With a sad sight and __a watering voice Hans answered "Your a dream... your not real",_

_"That's not true! I am here! Its me!",_

_"No your not... I want you to be... but your not real" said Hans softly before shaking his head "__I have to think" when he said that everything faded away as he woke up._

* * *

When Hans woke up, he was torn, not knowing what to do or say, it was so bad that the rest of the night he spent it wide awake, unable to sleep.

After a while the noise he made woke the blind beggar up,

"Hans? Hans?" He called as he got up and began to move, hands outreached as he tried to get to make his way to Hans.

Drying his eyes Hans got up and walked over to be beggar.

"I am here" he said as he led the beggar over to a wooden crate and sat him down "I am okay".

There was silence before the beggar said "Are you?",

"Yes" lied Hans,

"You were crying" the beggar pointed out, Hans said nothing about that so the beggar pressed "Want to talk about it? I won't judge".

Hans sighted as his chest tightened in grief, he could not take it anymore, he want to get it off of his chest and most of all he wanted advice, how can he deal with his dreams? Should he tell Elsa in his dreams to stop seeing him and end it all? Or should he continue? He knew he needed and love her and could not bere to not see her.

So he told the beggar, patiently he listened as Hans told him everything, about his dreams, about how Elsa had been appearing in his dream months after the death of Joseph and Jane.

When done Hans was close to breaking down again. The beggar patted his back before saying "Do you want to stop seeing Elsa?",

"No... I mean..." there was silence as Hans though then said "Its complicated, I love her, but I cannot be with her and the dreams..." he paused and said "I don't know what to do..."

The beggar nodded then asked "You always see her in your dreams?",

"Yes?",

"All the time?" asked the beggar,

"Yes, and it always picks up, its as if she is actually there" said Hans,

"Then she is" said the beggar confidently,

"Pardon?" asked Hans confused,

"You said it yourself, it always pick up which as far as I know it never happens, besides if you dream of her more than once it means it could be true" said the beggar,

"You think?" asked Hans unsure, he nodded and added "Yes, I am sure! Besides if anything this is a sign of whats to come".

Hans said nothing, knew the blind beggar could be right as she had said she was not a dream... So was it possible that she was real?

"I have to be sure..." whispered Hans then added softly "I hope I dream of her again..."

* * *

Landing softly on the cold ground Elsa kept her tears in as she walked over into a stone manor.

Slowly walking up the stairs and into the building where Hela was waiting.

At first the 13 year old was happy to see Elsa till she noticed how sad she was.

"What happened?" asked Hela worried, Elsa said nothing as she gestured to the seat, nodding Hela took a seat, moving her hand Elsa made a brush out of soft ice and ran it through Helas hair gently.

"Is it Hans?" asked Hela carefully, Elsa hesitated before saying "He does not believe me",

"Oh..." whispered Hela as Elsa finished brushing then began to braid her hair.

"I don't blame him for it... not after what happened" said Elsa softly as she finished then made a mirror of ice and showed it to Hela.

Looking Hela frowned then said "Don't worry, he will come around", Elsa said nothing about it, just forced a smile and nodded as she did not want to hurt Hela's feelings and Hela was trying to be positive which Elsa can appreciate.

* * *

Plop, plop, Hans stacked the wood and as he did the blind beggar was nearby. Upon finishing Hans helped the beggar to sleep before he too went to sleep and as he did he hoped that Elsa would appear.

* * *

_Slowly Hans landed on the ground, in the dream forest. Seeing this he quickly ran around, looking for Elsa._

_As time passed he began to loose hope as he did not find Elsa._

_"Elsa!" Called Hans as he continued to look for her and just as he was going to give up he noticed snowflakes falling from the sky._

_Looking up to to the sky he saw Elsa slowly glide down and land on the ground before her wings retracted, hiding on her back._

_"Elsa" said Hans relieved, Elsa smiled a little weakly and said "I though you did not want to see me anymore", to this he looked down and said "I am sorry, I should not have reacted the way that I did, I should not have yelled at you or anything but" he chuckled a bit "This is all so crazy!", Elsa chuckled weakly "I though you liked crazy" Hans shrugged at that then sighted before continuing "I have to know for sure... are you here for real? Not some figment of my imagination?"_

_"No, I am really here" insisted Elsa, this made Hans stomach queasy as he began to chicken out till he reminded himself that he had to know for sure... so he took a deep breath before he asked "If your really Elsa... tell me... when I was gone... what did you do? How was your life?"_

_It was the best question to ask as Hans did not know and if Elsa was a dream she would make something up using the information of his mind and memories... but if she was real then her answer will be different._

_Elsa looked down and played with her hands before saying "Its a long story",_

_"I got time" insisted Hans, nodding Elsa said "Okay... but promise me one thing",_

_"Whats that?" asked Hans curious,_

_"That you will not judge me or be mad" said Elsa,_

_"I will never" promised Hans, with another nod Elsa told him her story._

_"I really regretted what happened, so I spoke to my father hoping he would change his mind... sadly it was not the case and it just made things worse for me, my sister and my mother"_

* * *

_Past:_

_"It is for your own good!" yelled Agnaar at Elsa as she stood in the throne room, her head bend down as she tried to hide her tears and remain strong, but it was hard since it was her father yelling at her plus the fact that she has lost the love of her life._

_"Father he changed, he is not the same man he was years ago... he is not even going to rule or get anything if he marries me because he signed that document you made" said Elsa quietly "He was even willing go change his last name to ours, he went to war for us, what more did he have to do to prove himself?",_

_"Its not enough! He is not good enough for you or this kingdom!" Shouted Agnaar,_

_"But father-",_

_"No buts" interrupted Agnaar then growled "You have a choice, either he goes or I go"_

_Elsas eyes widen as she looked up at her father, she could not believe her father was doing this and through teary eyes she said "No, please don't do this",_

_"What? You love him, so you can have him, but be warned if he comes back under this roof then I will no longer consider myself your father" growled Agnaar._

_Elsa began to tremble as more tears escaped, not able to handle it she turned and left, as she did she noticed Idunna and Anna outside and soon Elsa discovered that they heard everything and tore Agnaar a new one for his cruelty._

* * *

_Pausing Elsa stared at Hans who looked shocked, sad, shaking his head he whispered "It cannot be... that's why I left..." looking up at Elsa he continued "I am so sorry... I did not wanted it to come to that... that's why I left... I never wanted you to have to choose between me and your family"._

_Elsa gave a sad smile and said "I know... and... I love you more for it..." before she continued._

* * *

_Past:_

_Months passed and Elsa hoped that Hans was bluffing, that he would come back and they could figure something out together. He loved her! He would never leave her like that!_

_But as time went on that hope left to the point that she knew that he would never return. She was torn, she wanted him back, but she did not want to loose her family. She knew her fathers decision, but what of her sisters and mother?_

_After much thinking Elsa decided to go and speak to her mother Idunna and her sister Anna, maybe they can advise her on what to do._

_Just as she was heading out she nearly ran into Idunna and Anna. Seems the two wanted to talk to her as well._

* * *

_Elsa took a pause and sighted, this made Hans ask "What did they say?", Elsa gave a small smile and answered "They encouraged me to find you" then added with tears in her eyes "They told me that I will never loose them, that they accept who I chose and to go to you" pausing she laughed and said "Anna even said how they would visit us as often as possible and how they will write every day if we decided to stay away from Arendelle"._

_This surprised Hans, yes he knew he and Anna were on good terms before he left, but to know that she and Idunna accepted and wanted he and Elsa to be together was still a surprise as he had though that they just accepted it out of kindness and love to Elsa._

_"What did you do?" asked Hans hesitated,_

_"I went to find you... somehow I did... but..." Elsas voice trailed off,_

_"But?" asked Hans._

* * *

_Past:_

_The train sounded loudly as Elsa hopped off the train station, in her hands she had only two suitcases._

_From the train station she caught a coach to a lovely little town where she knew Hans was staying thanks to the little snowbirds she sent to look through the states of America in winter._

_Arriving Elsas eagerness was replaced by nervousness as she wondered what will she say to Hans? How will he react? Will he be mad? Will he forgive her and take her back?_

_Elsa was not sure, but at that point all she wanted was to see him again even if he was not going to be happy to see her._

_When she got to the town she saw it was quite small. A stop town for weary travelers maybe? As it had a couple of stores, an inn, a church and a couple of houses here and there and not much else._

_Getting to the inn she checked herself in before going around town looking for Hans. It took a while before she found him and it was mostly due to one change..._

_His hair..._

_Elsa stood outside the store window starring in in aw. He was so different, but she knew it was him... at that moment he was stoking up shelves at the store and counting to do inventory._

_For a moment Elsa just stood outside, watching, her mind going miles per hour trying to find a good way to greet Hans and start a conversation. But failing as she could not fond a way._

_Looking at the door she hesitated before reaching for the door handle. How it would start she did not know, but she was sure that love would open the door to that conversation._

_Yet before she could even open the door some girl ran into the store and much to Elsas shock hugged Hans from behind._

_At first Elsa was shocked, not really knowing what to think about that... that girl was a friend of his... yes thats it! Just a friend.. she tried to convince herself when she heard._

_"Excuse my daughter, she is just exited",_

_Turning around she saw a grown man, late fifties maybe but it was hard to tell as he was physically fit. With a smile he held out his hand and said "Joseph, I am Janes father",_

_"Hello and its okay" said Elsa tentatively as she shook his hand,_

_"Again I apologize, my daughter is exited about her wedding coming up",_

_"Wedding?" asked Elsa begging she heard wrong or at least that that Jane was marrying somebody else,_

_"Yes, she and John are getting married, your welcome to come" said Joseph before heading into the store._

_Horror and shock filled Elsa as she looked at the window to see the two walk over to Hans and engage in a conversation._

_No... no... it could not be... he was supposed to marry her not that Jane person!_

_As she stare Elsa forced herself to leave before she did something she regretted in her anger._

_As she walked away she fumed, how could he even think to marry that girl? What did he see in her?! She was plain, a child and probably not even educated!_

_It made Elsa so angry and bitter. Here she was, ready to go and pour her soul out to him, hoping he would come back to her, that he still loved her. But no, instead she finds him ready to marry this... other girl... and one that was not even pretty._

_Was he doing it to spite her?! Because if he did then it was working as Elsa could not figure out what did that girl have that Hans could not get with her tend fold._

_Growling she made her way back to the inn, somehow by some miracle not loosing control over her magic. But this was not over... not by a long shot..._

* * *

_"You were there?!" Asked Hans shocked, Elsa nodded a little ashamed before adding "I am ashamed to say so and I hope you can forgive me for what I am going to tell you"_

* * *

_Past:_

_Elsa stared at Jane as she was busy in dress shop looking over dresses. Due to the girls lack of funds she was unable to purchase a white wedding dress with a beautiful lace veil she had been dreaming off. But that did not deter Jane or her happy mood as she looked over cheaper options of dresses, they were not white but she did not mind, she even spoke about the possibility of buying fabric and making her own just to save a little money._

_Elsa mentally scoffed at that, poor, plain and far too young, what was Hans thinking?! She could never satisfy him or give him the relationship he wants._

_Jane could never entertain him or charm him or even hold a conversation, not like her! She is beautiful, rich, education, a woman not a little girl! How could Hans choose Jane to marry and not come back to her!?_

_The though circled her head over and over as Elsa felt her rage growing, she quickly stopped herself when she saw the dress she was holding to pretend to had some ice form in it._

_Elsa quickly let go and pretended to view other things before Jane was alone._

_When she was alone Elsa walked over, ready to make her move._

_Holding up a floral dress Jane smiled as she though of buying this one but then noticed Elsa._

_"Oh hello, am I in your way? If I am I am sorry" said Jane moving away so Elsa could view the dresses on display._

_"Actually I wanted to talk to you" said Elsa, her anger making her extremely blunt and straight to the point._

_"Me?" asked Jane puzzled as she did not know Elsa as far as she knew... in fact she had never seen anybody like her. So beautiful, graceful, dressed in finery, why would anybody like Elsa talk to her? She wondered._

_"So... I heard you were getting married" said Elsa as she stared at Jane, barely able to hold back her anger when her face lit up and said "Yes, me and John are getting married next week",_

_"Right, I would not be happy if I was you" said Elsa, this made Jane face drop a little before she asked why._

_At first Elsa did not know what to say, but soon her anger gave way to inspiration as she began to speak._

_She told her about Hans past, exaggerates, over inflated everything, lied and degraded. Basically she made sure to paint Hans as a monster, the worse the better for Jane would surely end the engagement once she hears this leaving Hans free so she could have a second chance at him._

_When done with her story she stared at Jane who looked at her wide eyes and soon she glared in anger as she hissed "How dare you?",_

_"Its the truth" lied Elsa shrugging,_

_"Lies!" snapped Jane at her making her flinch "I will have you know that John told me everything about his past! Yes he did do what he did but he is a changed man! He is nothing like what you said"._

_This surprised Elsa, not only had Hans told her the truth, but Jane still loved him despite everything._

_"But he is a monster!" Elsa said desperate to get her to believe her so she could have a second chance at Hans._

_"And your no saint! Like the good book said "Do not judge or you too will be judged, for in the same way you judge others you will be judged and with the same measures you use it will be measured to you" Jane paused and looked at her before continuing "Do not judge and you will not be judged, so not condemn and you will not be condemned, forgive and you will be forgiven"_

_Elsa stared, she had not expecting Jane to catch her in her lies and worse... lecture her about it._

_"But he is a monster" Elsa tried again, this time meekly,_

_"Maybe you should take a good look in a mirror, because John is not the one acting like a monster around here" said Jane before putting down the dress and leaving as she could not stomach Elsas company for another second._

_Elsa stared as she watched Jane leave before she too left the dress shop slowly. As she walked Janes words repeated themselves in her head._

_She defended Hans... she knew his past yet it did not shake her love and devotion towards him... _

_As Elsa made her way to the inn she walked pass a little bar, from the window she saw Hans and Joseph playing cards inside. Both looked so happy, Joseph even patted Hans on the back making the other smile. Seeing him she walked over, determined to enter the bar and demand that Hans speak to her, form some kind of solution and yet she could not, she could not force herself to go through with it._

_Slowly Elsa felt her body make its way back to the inn where she entered her room and locked herself there before sitting on the bed to think. Her mind went back to the past as she wondered over and over what went wrong. Why would Hans choose Jane over her?! _

_Then memories began to surface, her own memories betraying her as she saw the truth. She saw herself brushing Hans away when he tried to talk to her about something, she saw herself leaving him alone or not appearing for their dates because either her royal duties or because one of her family sometimes Anna but mostly her father would barge in and ask her to spend time with them, then the test... the horrible test..._

_At that moment Elsa understood, he left... because he though that he did not matter to them...to her... because she treated him so... he though that he was not fully forgiven... that he was just a placement for when her "true love" to show up and take his rightful place while casting Hans out.  
_

_Elsa laughed, she could not believe that it had taken her so long to realize this, Jane saw it before her and Hans... he left thinking she would be better off without him... That she did not love him...  
_

_"I love you..." though Elsa as she began to shed tears a__s she could no longer contain the sorrow as she wish she could tell him that, but sadly she never will have a chance. Hans was no longer hers, he was Janes and she could not blame him, Jane and her father was everything Elsa and her father were not...  
_

* * *

_"I was at the wedding... all that time I just prayed and hope that you would not go through with it... but you did" said Elsa softly, at that Hans eyes widen as he remembered the snow that had fallen on the day he and Jane married._

_"That snow... it was you?", Elsa nodded and added "I also was the mysterious buyer who bought and gifted Jane the wedding dress and veil... felt that she deserved better"._

_Hans smiled weakly and said "Yes... she did... to this day I wonder what she saw in a monster like me", Elsa smiled weakly and said "Your not a monster... Jane saw that and she saw all the goodness in you... a person who changes is more than deserving of love"_

_At first Hans said nothing then asked "What happened next?",_

_"I went back to Arendelle... I eventually managed to move on, I dedicated myself only to my duties as future queen and what I thougu everybody expected of me... I found somebody... somebody my father chose for me... he was like your jane, I did love him, but not like I love you... and that was the thing we had in common" said Elsa._

* * *

_Past:_

_Looking over a book Elsa smiled as she licked out the fabrics and flowers for her wedding. Sure it was not what she had planned or dreamed of, but she was content with her new fiancé._

_Closing the book Elsa got up and walked away to her room. She needed rest for the upcoming date. As she walked pass a hall she stopped when she heard crying. Curious she followed the sobs till she found it was coming from her fiancé room. _

_Puzzled Elsa opened the door quietly and looked inside to find Prince Wilhelm sitting on a desk, his head was on his hands as he cried into them, trying to be quiet as he did so._

_Wondering what was wrong Elsa approached Wilhelm as she did she heard him whisper "I don't want to, I don't want to marry Elsa"._

_Shocked at this Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, startling Wilhelm, turning he stared at her with wide eyes._

_Elsa looked back, she though that they were happy, thats why they were going to marry... to hear him say otherwise..._

_"Why?" asked Elsa softly, Wilhelm teared up more before explaining the truth._

_He was in love with another, always had been, but he could not be with her because she was a penniless commoner. When his parents found out they forced him to meet and marry Elsa... and though Wilhelm love Elsa, it was as a sister, nothing more._

_"I am sorry, but thats the truth" said Wilhelm "I love her, but I don't want to loose my family... or your friendship..." taking her arm he said "What do I do?"_

_Elsa bit her lips as she too began to tear up, but for different reasons. No... she was not going to let this happen..._

_Taking the princes hand she said "Go to her",_

_"What?" asked Wilhelm puzzled as he though Elsa would force them to marry._

_With a watery smile Elsa said "Go, be with her and don't let her go, don't make the same mistake I did",_

_"Mistake?" asked Wilhelm, with sad eyes Elsa told him about what happened between her and Hans, how she chose duty over love and how it ended._

_"But... you moved on..." said Wilhelm, with a sad nod for no Elsa said "I never could... my heart still aches and pines for him"_

_There was silence then Wilhelm took her hand and said "You can tell him that, surely he will understand",_

_"No... its too late for me" said Elsa sadly "He is with another... but its not too late for you, to go her, don't make the same mistake I did"_

_Getting up Wilhelm hugged Elsa and said "Thank you", nodding Elsa said "Whatever you need I will help you with, though we will not marry I want consider you as close as a brother",_

_"And I you" said Wilhelm, with that Elsa let him go._

_With Elsas encouragement and help, which she gave him money and some treasure. Wilhelm ran away with his love. He brought "shame" to his family for loving somebody who they though was not worthy of him, but she was and in the end they were both happy and still are._

* * *

_"That was very noble of you" whispered Hans in awe, Elsa shook her head and said "No... what you did was noble", Hans chuckled "I am who I am thanks to you" there was silence then Hans asked "What happened after that?", Elsa frowned and said "Father was not happy when he found out what happened and that I had played a part in it..."_

* * *

_Past:_

_"How dare you!?" growled Agnaar in rage as he looked down at Elsa who was looking up at him with defiance despite the many tears that she was shedding._

_"I did what was right! He does not love me father and I was not going to force him into a loveless marriage" said Elsa through streaming tears._

_"You have a duty! Is it so hard to follow it?!" growled Agnaar,_

_"How can I go through with it if it hurts somebody?" asked Elsa in tears,_

_"Your job is to marry! To please your king and have children!" growled Agnaar._

_Hearing this Elsas eyes widen, looking up she was confused, her father always told her that she would rule and her husband would be her consort, but now he says that she should be ruled over her husband?!_

_"I could have done that with hans!" growled Elsa in anger "and when Hans was here you said that I would be the one ruling! Not being ruled over!",_

_"He was different, he was a stain, no good, not even worthy to polish my boots" said Agnaar._

_At that moment Elsa stared in horror as she realized what she had been suspecting. Agnaar had just been bending the rules to get what he wanted... and did not care who he hurt._

_"How could you?" Elsa whispered in horror as the man who she adored was truly a monster,_

_"No! How could you be such a disappointment! You have brought nothing but trouble to this family since the moment you were born! Your nothing but a parasite, only taking and never giving, completely useless" growled Agnaar before gesturing to the door "Now leave and think about what you did! And don't dare to show your face till you apologize and are ready to obey my orders!"_

_Numbly Elsa slowly back away and left. She did think and the more she though the more grief she got as she wondered if it was true... if she was just there to cause problems... and nothing more..._

_Moving she sough Anna, hoping to talk to her, get some comfort. _

_"I love her but sometimes I can't stand her!" she heard making her pause. That sounded like..._

_Walking closer to the door leading to the tea room she pressed her ear against it and listened in._

_"Anna you don't mean that" she heard Kristoff,_

_"Its just so hard Kristoff! Its always about Elsa! My parents attention, everything revolves around her! Sometimes its like I don't even exist!" said Anna then sighted sadly "I missed out on so many thing... I can't even talk or share my hopes, dreams and wants to her, I was unable to have my dream wedding! I can't even tell her that I am pregnant right now because I am afraid to hurt her feelings! Its just so frustrating!" there was a pause then she said "Sometimes I wish that Elsa was not my sister... that way I can just have some attention and not have to limit myself or cater to her all the time"_

_Covering her mouth Elsa slowly backed away, tears streaming from her eyes Elsa shook her head before leaving._

_This... this proved it... she was a problem... a mistake! Everybody would be happier without her!_

* * *

_There was silence before Hans softly said "Anna did not mean it", Elsa nodded and said "I know... I have visited her in her dreams she has told me... but... it did not change what I felt at that moment",_

_"What did you do?" asked Hans, afraid to know yet at the same time knowing._

* * *

_Past:_

_Scrit scrat, was heard as with careful hand Elsa wrote a letter. Closing it she kissed it gently before placing it down on her desk._

_Getting up from her desk she slowly walked over to her bed where she lay down and pressed her hands on her chest._

_As she did she willed her ice power to attack herself. At first it did not seem to work but slowly and reacting to her grief and heartbreak the ice began to encase Elsas body. Closing her eyes she let but a single tear roll down her eyes._

_She gave it all up for duty, yet in the end she both failed her duty and has caused misery to herself and others... with her gone everything would be right... Anna would not have to suffer, her father should not have to be ashamed of her, her mother would stop worrying... everybody will live happily ever after..._

_"Happily ever after" was the final though Elsa had before the ice took over and she fell into an eternal slumber._

* * *

_Hans said nothing at first, completely overwhelmed by what he was hearing so Elsa continued "You don't have to feel guilty, it was not your fault what happened, if anything it was my fault, I chose this path"_

_Shaking his head Hans said out of breath "I don't... this... it cannot..",_

_"It is... I am here" pleaded Elsa, hoping he would believe her once and for all,_

_"But... if your here.. how?" said Hans softly,_

_"You have to thank Hela for that" said Elsa._

* * *

_Past:_

_Days passed, how many Hans was neither sure or cared as he lay his head on a desk and looked out the window. The skin on his face was tight around his bones, his eyes sunk in and dark giving him a skeletal look._

_But Hans no longer cared, they were gone, Joseph and Jane were gone, the only two people who made him feel like he was worth something, that he had a place in this cold and unforgiving world._

_What was he to do with himself without them? How could he move on with his life? Without them he..._

_He just could not imagine living the rest if his life without them... _

_Closing his eyes Hans wished for death to come for him too, so he can be with the only people who truly cared and loved him. Because without them... he had nothing else to live for..._

* * *

_Watching from the reflections from the pools of hel Elsa panicked as she watched events unfold for Hans._

_"No no no, please, don't Hans! Don't close your eyes! Don't give up on life!" begged Elsa as she watched, in an effort to try and comfort him she dunk her hands into the pool only to cry out and pull them away._

_Looking down at her shaking hands she saw them turn icy blue, cracking a bit before they went back to her regular pale skin._

_"I told you not to do that" she heard, turning she saw a 13 year old girl walk over, her black hair falling to the floor and trailing behind her like a train, her snow white face was beautiful on one side but on the other it was ugly and grotest corpse, using her skeletal hand she continued "The pools of hel are so cold that if a spirit would fall in and stay there for a long time they will disintegrate"._

_Closing her eyes Elsa tried not to cry as she said "I know but..." her voice cracked "Please... he needs me..."_

_Hela stayed quiet and said "Your family needs you", Elsa shook her head "Their fine... I saw them... but Hans..." taking a shaky breath she asked "Is there a way I can... interact with them? Even in spirit?"_

_There was silence as Hela hesitated then she said "There is a way, but I do not recommend it"_

_"What is it?" asked Elsa hopeful, the little girl simply walked over and took her hand, gently she led Elsa down a rocky path and towards the icy cauldron of Hel, the place where the worst of the worst was punished._

_There were chains which dropped to the cauldron, submerged for who knows how long. For a moment Hela looked around before she waved her hands at a coupled of chains, giving them silent orders, soon the chains began to move, pulling whatever they were holding down up._

_Soon a large iron locked cabinet was seen, when it was placed unto the ground Hela waved her hand over it, the chains fell off of the cabinet allowing Hela to walk over and open its heavy doors revealing what was inside._

_Upon looking Elsas eyes widen as she asked "Is it?"_

_Hela nodded and patted the skeletal wings which were inside and explained "These belonged to a valkery who broke her oath and sentenced an honorable man to hel, this is all that remains of her and if you take them it will allow your spirit to travel out of this realm so you can visit your loved ones"_

_Elsa smiled, though it was a sad story she was happy to have a way to visit her family and love. Walking over Elsa reached for the wings only to be stopped by Hela._

_"Be warned... this will only work if your intentions are pure, if their not then you will share the same fate as this valkery" warned Hela then asked again "Are you sure you want to do this? Are your intentions pure?"_

_Looking at her seriously Elsa said "Yes, I will risk everything and anything"_

_Knowing she could not stop her Hela sighted sadly and said "Turn around", confused Elsa did, when her back was turned to Helas direction Hela lowered the back of her blouse and began to run her hands through her back, writing invisible rune symbols as she chanted, as she did the skeletal remains of the wings in the cabinet dissolved into ashes and slowly hovered over to Elsa back._

_Once there they gathered and seeped into Elsas back, in between her shoulder blades and that area began to glow as it did Elsa closed her eyes and began to bite her lips as the pain began and grew in intensity, it was as if something was growing and ripping out of her back._

_Then all of a sudden wings sprouted from her back, they were snow white, but upon closer inspection one would see that they were made out of many snowflakes._

_Almost as instinct the new wings began to flap as Hela shouted in joy "It worked" before Elsa took off into the air with ease, as if flying was second nature to her, but she did not care to think about it as all she could think off was to get to Hans before something bad happened._

* * *

_Hans eyes widen as he realized what she was going to say next "Wait! I remember! It was the first time I dreamed about you!", Elsa nodded._

* * *

_Never ending, it was what Hans felt as he fell into the darkest depth of his mind. Maybe this was it, today he will die. He did not fight it, he welcomed it as he felt the warmth leave his body as he fell deeper into the hole and as he fell it grew darker and darker._

_"Hans!" he heard a voice calling him, _

_"Jane..." Hans whispered, she had come to take him with her... but it was strange, she sounded older than he remembered._

_"Hans! Don't go into the darkness!" he heard this time louder, his eyes snap open as he realized it was not Jane. It was... no... it could not be..._

_Soon he felt a hand grab into his arm, it was so cold it made him yelp before looking up. His eyes widen with shock at the sight he saw..._

_It was Elsa..._

_With mighty flaps of her wings Elsa right Hans position before grabbing unto his, he stared in shock as she flew them up and out of the darkness._

_The more they rose the less darkness there was and color and forms began to take shape before they were standing in a forest._

_With gentle beats of her wings Elsa set Hans down on the ground before she landed in front of him._

_The next minutes or so Hans stared at her in shock and she just looked at him worried, praying he said something, anything._

_"Elsa?" asked Hans in disbelief. Elsa just ran over and hugged him, happy that he was okay._

* * *

_Silence settled in the area as Elsa finished her story, at first Hans said nothing before he finally said "Its you... you really are here", Elsa smiled and nodded._

_"All this time I though you were a dream... but it was really you" said Hans smiling then frowned._

_"Whats wrong?" asked Elsa, with a soft voice Hans asked "Why me? You could have somebody else... somebody better..."._

_Reaching for his hand Elsa held it and said "Because I love you" then squeezing it she asked "Do you still love me too?"_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: This story will have two outcomes, what they will be you will see... but for now I thank you all for reading, but I have to know.. Did you all like it? Please let me know as your opinions matter a lot.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Thank you all for reading the last chapter, now in this new one we won't see a test, but it will reveal a whole lot more.  
**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please read on to your hearts delight and when done please review and let me know what you all think of it.**_

* * *

Thump thump thump was heard as a huge horse ran through the wood as fast as possible. So fast that leaves were blown off of the trees and so hard that the earth shook every time the horse took a step.

A dark gray horse made its way through Hans held on tight yet failed as the force the horse ran was so fast that he was being threatened to be thrown off of the horse.

With a mighty leap Hans yelled as he was thrown off of the horse and landed on the ground hard.

Groaning Hans looked up as the horse stopped and made his way back to him.

"Are you okay?" asked the horse worried as he nuzzled Hans face,

"I am fine, thank you Sleipnir" said Hans as Sleipnir helped him up, standing up he groaned a little.

"Want me to slow down?" asked Sleipnir,

"No... I have to prepare" said Hans gently before getting on the 8 legged horses saddle, grabbing the reins he held unto it tightly and added "Go again, give it your all".

Nodding Sleipnir took off again, this time faster than before.

Hans held on tighter, his mind said a mantra over and over, if he held on, if he did not fall then he stood a chance at passing the last test.

A test he will pass no matter what.

Closing his eyes he continued to hold on as Sleipnir increased his speed. Time passed so fast and soon they arrived at the barn where Sleipnir stopped abruptly.

Hans jerked a bit as he felt the stop then looked around before laughing, he did it, he stayed on.

Getting off of Sleipnir Hans patted the horse and said "Thank you",

"No problem" answered Sleipnir, nodding Hans felt the pelt then asked "Care for a bit of brushing?",

"I would not want to impose" answered Sleipnir,

"I insist" insisted Hans as he went inside the barn and began to look around for a brush, finding one Hans left.

Going back to Sleipnir Hans began to brush the horses coat. For a moment remembering his old horse Sitron who died years back.

"Is it good?" asked Hans as he brushed,

"Yes, but a little to the left" answered Sleipnir, Hans moved the brush,

"Now down, yes right there" said Sleipnir sighting contently as Hans brushed. After a moment or so they heard whining. Looking Hans saw Fenrir, who was laying on the ground, using the puppy dog eyes on him as if saying "Me too please, I want attention too",

"Alright Fenrir, wait your turn" said Hans as he continued to brush Sleipnir coat. Fenrir huffed at that as he did not want to wait then he smelled something.

Picking his head up he smelled, taking a couple of sniffs before looking at the barn. Picking himself up Fenrir began to growl loudly.

"Fenrir?" asked Hans as he noticed this, looking he saw the wolf growling at the direction of the barn.

"Fenrir what-", Hans was unable to finish as the next thing he knew Fenrir took off into the barn, snarling and growling.

"Fenrir!" yelled Hans as he took off after the wolf, even more when he heard the blind beggars scream from inside the barn, followed by Fenrirs growled and howls.

Running over Hans saw Fenrir growling and snapping at the blind beggar who somehow in panic was on one of the wooden pillars. Holding for dear life the beggar screamed as Fenrir jumped up and tried to bite at his legs.

Seeing that did not work Fenrir grew in size and opened his jaw to bite the blind beggar.

"Fenrir! Enough!" yelled Hans stopping Fenrir, he wolf stopped before growling and trying to bite the beggar again,

"Fenrir stop! I mean it!" yelled Hans, growling Fenrir lay down and went back to his small size, leaving the blind beggar alone, but still giving the beggar an evil eye.

"Fenrir" warned Hans before helping the blind beggar off. The poor man was so scared he could not stop shaking.

"I am sorry, I don't know what got into Fenrir" said Hans as he sat the beggar down and began to make a hot drink for him to steady his nerves.

"Its... okay" said the beggar shaking like a leaf, turning back to the stove Hans quickly made a drink and gave it to the beggar who drank it slowly and tensely as he was worried he would be attacked again.

Turning Hans scolded Fenrir again who did not look sorry at all as he was being scolded.

Giving up Hans sighted and apologized to the beggar again before continuing his day and training.

* * *

Time passed and snow started to fall, between his work Hans trained and grew stronger while at night when he dreamed he dreamt of Elsa and there they picked up the pieces, started new and overtime their relationship got stronger than ever before.

Looking outside Hans wondered about the test and when it would arrive. Finally a week before the beginning of December soldiers arrived at the barn, looking for Hans.

After getting a wash and dressed in his best he followed them to Arendelle castle.

In the throne room he saw Idunna there. She wore a black mourning dress, her hair concealed behind a mourning veil and a small crown, her eyes were puffy, as if she had not stopped crying.

Gesturing to Hans she said "John Winters", Hans bow down and spoke "Your majesty", nodding she gestured the guards who looked slightly displeased before leaving and coming back with 5 large chest, when they were placed in the room they opened it to reveal they were full of gold and jewels.

"You have passed the first two test, but I doubt you will pass the 3... so I suggest this" began Idunna then gestured to the chests "Take those chest and forget about taking the 3 test".

Hans stared but did not hesitate, he shook his head as he said "I have no desire for gold or jewels, all I want is to see Elsa".

Idunna gripped her throne in anger, it was so hard she almost broke one of the arms before saying "I see... well then look out the window" before she gestured at the large window looking over Arendelle.

"Its a beautiful kingdom is it not" commented Idunna as Hans looked,

"Yes it is, for the people who live there make it so" said Hans,

"Hows about I give you half of my kingdom... half of my kingdom and you do not take the test" offered Idunna and much to her shock Hans shook his head no and said as firmly as ever "No, I do not want a Kingdom or crowns or jewels or gold, I want to see Elsa and that is all", Idunnas eyes widen in surprise before she growled "Alright, its your funeral..." clearing her throat she said "Go to the north mountain, find an ice crystal and bring it to me, but! You have to make your way up the mountain without the use of climbing gear!".

Bowing down Hans turned and left and when he was gone Idunna ordered the guards "Gather all the troops, surround the palace",

"Pardon your majesty, but what if he comes back having completed the task?" asked the captain of the guard, Idunna looked coldly before answering "Kill him", this made all the guards gasp, hesitating the captain said "But your majesty... you promised-",

"And you serve me" growled Idunna before leaving. When she was gone the captain looked at the guards, anger in his face. The guards nodded, they knew where they stood and what they will do when John Winters appears.

* * *

The news spread rapidly and soon a large crowd gathered in the north mountain to view the test, all of them were eager to seethe end results of the final test.

As the people people waited they spoke to let their thoughts on who the stranger could be.

"It is Thor" said one,

"Thor? You must be joking",

"It is! I saw the second test! He had a hammer and when he swung it thunder and lightning came out!" said the stranger surely,

"Please there is no way that man is Thor! Its obvious he is Bauldr",

"Bauldr?! Really?! The only good that guy did was die! The stranger is Vidarr!", soon an argument broke as everybody disagreed on who the stranger was... suddenly a loud neigh interrupted the argument.

Turning the crowd saw a massive 8 legged horse make its way to the base of the mountain. On the horse was the stranger, wearing magnificent clothes of fur, holding on one hand he had a magnificent spear which was surely gungnir.

"I told you it was Vidarr" said one.

* * *

Hans held unto the reins as he looked up the mountain. Fenrir who was now on his puppy form looked up from the saddle bag.

He looked at Fenrir, then at Sleipnir before nodding surely. This was it...

With that Sleipnir took off as fast as he could, giving a much needed boost as he jumped and make his way up the mountain.

Hans held unto the reins as Sleipnir made his way up, slipping here and there every so often as it seemed that the path was covered in very slippery ice, but that did not stop Sleipnir as the horse was persistent and continue to make his way up the mountain, not stopping at all. Then all of a sudden he felt something hit his shoulder.

"Agh!" yelled Hans as he held unto his shoulder then looked up to see the Trolls had returned.

Upon being spotted the trolls got out of their hiding spots which were scattered around the mountain and began to throw rocks at them. Hans waved gungnir, trying to shield both himself and Sleipnir, but it was no use. Each pelt was worse than the last and seriously slowed Sleipnir down, he reared back, almost falling when a sharp rock hit a sensitive spot on his hoove.

Seeing this Fenrir growled and jumped out of the saddle and made his way up to where the trolls are as nobody hurt his siblings and got away with it.

Arriving the puppy wolf nipped, yipped and bit at the trolls with no luck as the trolls were rock and suffered no damage.

Upon seeing the puppy wolf the trolls pushed Fenrir back easily and laughed while pointing "A puppy? That stranger sent a puppy to attack us? Were not afraid of puppies" they laughed as they did they did not notice Fenrir getting angrier and angrier and as he did he grew into a huge furious wolf.

When the saw Fenrir the trolls stopped laughing and began to immediately panic upon seeing the now huge and ferocious wolf "Now we are" with those words they ran away screaming at the top of their lungs with Fenrir chasing after them.

With the trolls gone Sleipnir resumed his way, Hans held on and said "You can do it Sleipnir! You are the greatest horse", with encouragement and adrenalin Sleipnir made his way up the mountain and to the ice castle.

Once there Sleipnir huffed a little, tired from the trek. Patting Sleipnirs mane Hans got off of him and said "You rest, I can take it from here",

"Will wait" said Sleipnir as he settled down in the snow to rest.

Nodding Hans left before slowly making his way to the castle. As he approached it he grew nostalgic, he and Elsa spent a lot of time there, a lot of their dates were also in that castle either dancing or looking up at the stars.

"Hopefully after this we can get those times back" though Hans hopefully as he made his way but before he even got to the stairs the ground began to shake.

Suddenly Hans was thrown back as Marshmallow rose from the snow where he was hidding.

Backing away from the hulking behemoth Hans quickly began hoping he would be recognized "Marshmallow-",

"Bad man!" growled Marshmallow as he threw his foot down trying to step on Hans. Dodging Hans ran with the monster snowman followed him.

He could have fought Marshmallow, but he could not... he could not find it in him to hurt the snowman who had once been a friend.

As Hans ran he noticed the trees, this gave him an idea. As he ran he reached into his bag and threw out a hook and landed on a tree.

"Bad man! Go away!" yelled Marshmallow as he chased Hans, approaching the cliff Hans held unto the rope before jumping off of the cliff. Marshmallow stopped but Hans was one step ahead.

Throwing gungnir it hit behind Marshmallow, it broke down and ripped that part of the cliff making Marshmallow fall. Using the rope Hans climbed back up, picked up gungnir before calling down to Marshmallow "Sorry!" Before going back to the ice castle.

Pushing the doors opened Hans looked inside and saw the ice crystal on the throne which Elsa once used to sit on from time to time.

Walking over Hans used a pouch to scoop up the ice crystal before making his way out back to sleipnir who had recovered. Getting on Sleipnirs back Hans held on as the horse made his way down the mountain.

* * *

On the bottom of the mountain people waited for the stranger. As time passed they grew nervous as they wondered if he succeeded or not.

Suddenly they heard loud thump thumps of horseshoes and soon Sleipnir appeared coming down from the mountain with the stranger on his back.

People cheered as they were sure the test was passed and even more when Sleipnir and the stranger took off in the direction of Arendelle.

They followed as they wanted to see how things would end.

* * *

An army, arendellian soldiers stood guard at the castle as Hans held unto Sleipnirs mane. The massive horse carefully made its way over to the castle where the army stood, ready to take off running should any of them attack.

But they never did, instead the gates of the palace slowly open and as Hans and Sleipnir approached the entrance the guards just moved out of their way in silence, creating a path for them to get to the entrance of the castle.

Wary Hans gripped unto the spear as he was sure that the attack would happen at any moment as surely they would obey their queens orders to stop them. Yet they never did, not even when Hans got off of Sleipnir.

"I will wait for you out here" Sleipnir told Hans,

"Thank you" said Hans before he slowly made his way to the front door. Touching them he hesitated for a moment,

"Go on..." Sleipnir told Hans,

"But... I am not worthy" whispered Hans,

"I am not worthy to be the mount of the mighty Odin, yet here I am" said Sleipnir then added "Go on"

With a nod Hans pushed the door open and let himself in, behind him not only the soldiers stood watch, but the people who had been watching the trials also gathered there, all eager to see him get the rewards of his hard labor.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: This story will have two outcomes, what they will be you will see... but for now I thank you all for reading, but I have to know.. Did you all like it? Please let me know as your opinions matter a lot.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: I am glad that your all loving the story and apologize for the long delay in posting the chapter, sadly were reaching the end. Now we only have two chapters left, both are epilogues. **_

_**For now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review when done, opinions are most welcomed. Again I must warn that this story will contain many sexual scenes and bloody deaths and such.  
**_

* * *

The inside of the castle was just as heavily guarded as the outside, yet despite that the guards were armed to the teeth they did not attack Hans, just watched as he walked around the halls or moved aside to let him open doors to access the throne room.

Arriving he expected to find Idunna there but at first when he walked in he saw nobody.

Then just before he took a couple of steps in he was attacked from behind by Kristoff who wielded a sword. Reacting Hans used his spear to deflect it and the two fought.

As Hans back was turned Anna attacked him from behind, again reacting Hans dodged Anna who was going to try to stab him from behind with her own sword he looked as the two readied for attack.

Furious Anna screamed "You pussbucket! How dare you come in here?!",

"I pass the test fair and square, now give me what was promised to me" said Hans firmly as he looked around, sure that Idunna would appear to attack him "Let me see Elsa",

"Like hell I am going to let you near my sister! I don't care if you walk on water! Nothing short of God coming down here and commanding me will allow you to see my sister" screamed Anna.

"Thats not fair!" yelled somebody before Hans could even speak.

The trio turned to find some of the villagers and spectators had walked into the castle and they along with the soldiers were outraged.

"He met the conditions and past the tests! He should get what was promised!" screamed the mayor along with a chorus of villagers shouting in agreeable,

"Don't you have any honor!" screamed a middle class woman,

"Apparently not, seems these royals think they are above not honoring their promises" sneered a fisherman in disgust,

"You lied to this poor man! That is a grave sin!" yelled a priest.

Soon the chorus of outrage grew louder and louder as they threw insults at Kristoff and Anna along with shouts of demands that they keep their words.

Throughly embarrassed both Anna and Kristoff backed off. Anna at first wanted to scream at them, yell that she was just trying to protect her sisters happiness but she knew it was no use. They lost and this stranger won and as much as they did not want to... they had to honor their promise.

It just made no sense! How could they have possibly lost?! The test were designed to discourage any and all men till Hans returned... but sadly it seems that thought the test did work in scaring all men away... this stranger came along and somehow passed the test... which was not what they counted on as they had made the test to scare every men away till Hans showed up to wake Elsa up just like the trolls predicted.

But sadly it seems that the trolls were wrong yet again... Hans did not show up... and now this stranger stood a chance to wake her sister up and she will be forced to marry him thus loosing her second chance to be with the person she loves.

"Why? Why did you go through all this trouble?! You ruined everything John!" Anna cried out at Hans as big fat tears began to spill from her eyes "If you have any decency you will turn back and leave right now!"

Hans shook his head and said "I will not",

"Then what is it you want?! Money! Power! Take it! Just leave my sister alone!" Anna continued to scream as she became a wreck of sadness and nerves with Kristoff doing his best to comfort her. But it did not work, in her mind this was all her fault, she was the one who suggested these stupid tests and the prize of them being her sisters hand.

"I told you, I want to see Elsa, nothing more, nothing less" said Hans shaking his head,

"Why?! What is she to you?!" demanded Kristoff while trying to keep his wife steady.

"Somebody who I care about, so much that I left as I never wanted her to choose between me or her family, because I care about her too much to cause her that kind of pain" answered Hans softly.

When he uttered those words Anna stopped her crying in shock and she was not alone as Kristoff also began to stare, stunned at the answer which came out of Hans mouth.

Sighting softly Hans smiled a little before asking politely "Can I please see Elsa?",

"No... you.. how?" gasped Kristoff in shock while Anna just stared blankly, not believing her ears.

"Long story, but right now I really need to see Elsa" said Hans shaking his head. Nodding numbly Anna began to walk away, Kristoff and Hans following her as she took them to where Elsa was meanwhile the guards and soldiers ushered the townspeople out where they would wait to see what would happen next.

Arriving to the room Anna opened the door to find Idunna there with Elsa.

Hans almost choked back a breath, she was always beautiful, but now she was even more so as she was real, not a dream, she was really there.

Upon seeing him Idunna rose from her seat in outrage as she screamed "What is he doing here?!",

"Queen Idunna" began Hans but Idunna screamed at him "Get out now! Your not welcome here!",

"Mother stop it!" yelled Anna getting between them, Idunna stared in shock and even betrayal as she never expected her daughter Anna to be on this strangers side.

Taking her by the arm Anna pulled her aside and told her something, what she said Hans was not sure but Idunnas angry face turned to shock before she went back to staring at him then back at Anna who nodded before telling Hans "We will leave you two alone".

With that the group left, closing the door behind them as they did, leaving Hans alone with Elsa.

Looking back at Elsa Hans felt guilt fill him up as he noticed her state.

Her skin was an icy blue tone with some frost in it, in fact her entire bed was covered in ice, so much so that if Hans did not know any better he would think that she was not a person rather than an ice statue, but she was a person, she was alive, just sleeping, that Hans knew as he walked over to her.

Gently placing a hand on her hand he almost teared up as he felt no warmth. For a moment Hans imagined the hell Elsa suffered and all because of him...

Leaning closer he whispered into her ear "I am sorry... please come back... don't leave us" before moving his head, pressing his forehead against her forehead.

He pulled away, he did not want to look, he did not want to know that he failed, but as he did he froze as the grip on his hand tightened, keeping him in place.

In shock Hans stared as he saw Elsas hand grip his tightly as her skin went from icy blue to pale skin, the ice itself vanished as her eyes fluttered open, for a moment looked at him and smiled weakly "You know your supposed to kiss me on the lip"

At that moment the tears Hans held back burst out as he began to sob in relief. Tugging his hand Elsa brought Hans over and held him close to her, letting him sob over her as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead gently never knowing that the door had been opened just a bit allowing Kristoff, Anna and Idunna to see what happened.

Holding back tears of happiness, Anna, Idunna and Kristoff exchanged hugs of relief. Relief to know that Elsas spell was broken.

Bursting through the door they ran over and hugged Elsa.

Hans backed away and watched as the family hugged, talked and just were a family. He stood there waiting as he had something to tell Elsa.

**_To be continued... (There will be two endings/epilogues)_**


End file.
